Série de onesshot
by mola45
Summary: Série de ones-shot sur les frères Winchester... ATTENTION LEGER SPOILER sur certain ones-shot...
1. La déchéance

Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais  
>Bientôt le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais…<br>Que j'aille lalalala ...  
>Tu vois …<p>

-Les chiens de l'Enfer sont venu me chercher,ils ont déchiqueter ma chair,  
>-J'ai mal Sammy si mal,bientôt,je ne serait plus qu'un souvenir pour les Démons et les chasseurs.<br>-Je suis enfermé dans une prison de chair,de sang et de peur,  
>-Je t'appelle,j'hurle ton nom,mais tu n'est pas la.<p>

Je recherche un endroit pour me cacher  
>Et pour me fâner en paix<br>Ne jamais les croire  
>Quand ils t'en parleront<br>Si tu pouvais me voir…

-Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même,un zombie,et je lutte,  
>-Je m'imagine des endroit de rêve dans ma tête pour oublier la douleur,<br>-Mais quand ses salop de Démon te diront se que je suis devenu,  
>-Je t'en pris,garde une belle image de moi.<p>

Je partirai et je resterai  
>Seulement vêtue de toi<br>Souviens-toi encore  
>Quelques fois de moi…<br>Et ne leur pardonne pas

-Cette étreinte que tu ma donné quand je suis mort,  
>-J'ai garder ton odeur avec moi,<br>-Comme un vêtement indélébile,que je porte constamment.  
>-Ne m'oublie pas,et venge moi,mon frère.<p>

Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
>Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)<br>Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)

-Sammy,j'ai peur,ou es-tu?  
>-Sammy aide moi,aide moi...<p>

Je pars je ne reviendrai jamais  
>Des roses<br>De l'eau de rose sur moi…

-Tout ce sang,cette source de vie qui s'échappe de mon corps,  
>-Et qui m'enveloppe de son parfum répugnant.<p>

Deux filles dans un jardin  
>Un jardin étrange<br>Mais retiens moi par la main  
>Et si demain<br>Tu ne me rejoins pas  
>Alors continue sans moi<p>

-Il y a des Démons et des monstres horrible ici,  
>-Sammy,je veux rentré chez nous,<br>-Revient et prend la main que je te tant.

Je partirai et je garderai  
>Que des restes de toi<br>Souviens-toi encore  
>Quelques fois de moi…<br>Et ne leur pardonne pas

-Sammy,ce pacte je l'est fait pour toi,  
>-J'ai emporter ton sourire et ton amour avec moi,<br>-Ne m'oublie pas Sammy,  
>-Et venge moi.<p>

Get me out of this place (Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
>Get me out of this town (Sors-moi de cette ville)<br>Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
>Pink water (Eau rose)<br>I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
>I can't remember your (Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de)<br>Frown (Ton froncement de sourcils)  
>Because I'll drown in your deep(Car je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)<br>Pink water(Eau rose)

-Toutes ses tortures et ses humiliation,  
>-Je ne tiendrait plus longtemps,<br>-Mes souvenir m'échappe,ton visage m'échappe,  
>-Je meure,et toi,tu meure avec moi...<p>

Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais  
>Bientôt le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais…<p>

-Sammy,sa fait si longtemps que je suis ici,  
>-Ma tu oublié?<br>-Il n'y a pas de retour pour moi.

Je partirai et je resterai  
>Seulement vêtue de toi<br>Souviens-toi encore  
>Quelques fois de moi…<br>Et ne leur pardonne pas

-Ton odeur est partis,il y a bien longtemps,  
>-Mais souvenir sont eux aussi partis,<br>-Sammy...  
>-Qui es tu Sammy?<p>

Get me out of this place(Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
>Get me out of this town (Sors-moi de cette ville)<br>Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
>Pink water (Eau rose)<br>I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
>I can't remember your (Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de)<br>Frown (Ton froncement de sourcils)  
>Because I'll drown in your deep (Car je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)<br>Pink water (Eau rose)

Get me out of this place(Sors-moi de cet endroit)  
>Get me out of this town (Sors-moi de cette ville)<br>Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
>Pink water (Eau rose)<br>I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
>I can't remember your (Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de)<br>Frown (Ton froncement de sourcils)  
>Because I'll drown in your deep (Car je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)<br>Pink water (Eau rose)


	2. D'ici mon amour

D'ICI MON AMOUR

Pourquoi je suis fatigué ?  
>Pourquoi la nuit je suis épuisé ?<p>

_ Toutes les nuits je fais ce cauchemar,  
>_ Le même cauchemar, je vois ta mort.<br>_ Accrocher à ce plafond, une plaie béante à l'abdomen,  
>_ "Pourquoi, Sam ?"<p>

Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien  
>Ici plus rien ne me retient<p>

_ Je me réveille en sursaut,  
>_ Tu poses ta main sur moi, tu me souris.<br>_ Tu es là, vivante, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Maintenant, je peux tout envoyer  
>A l'intérieur, à l'intérieur.<p>

_ Alors je refoule ce sentiment bizarre,  
>_ Comme une prémonition,<br>_ Et je me rendors dans tes bras.

J'ai des visions comme des couleurs  
>J'y risque ma vie et ma raison<br>Pour de bon.

_ Mais ces cauchemars ont l'air si réel,  
>_ Ils sont réels... Jess, j'ai besoin de tes bras,<br>_ De ta chaleur, de ton sourire, de ta voix...

Pourquoi tu ne m'écris plus ?  
>Pourquoi je suis un peu perdu ?<br>Je suis parfois tenté moi aussi  
>D'abandonner l'inachevé<br>Et si je continue le soir  
>C'est pour te revoir<br>Mon espoir  
>C'est de te revoir<p>

_ Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus,  
>_ Mon cauchemar s'est réalisé<br>_ Accrochée à se plafond, tu m'as supplié de t'aider.  
>_ Pardonne moi mon amour.<br>_ Mais si je suis en vie,  
>_ C'est un peu grâce à toi...<p>

J'ignore combien de temps je resterai  
>A voir les vents sur les champs, et regarder<br>Partir les hirondelles  
>Qui se traînent dans le ciel<br>A jamais.

_ Un an déjà, combien de temps encore...  
>_ Je crève d'envie de te revoir mon amour,<br>_ Je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera,  
>_ Et on s'aimera encore...<p>

Comme tu le sais  
>Les jours s'envolent comme des éclairs<br>Tu me pardonneras tout ça  
>Quand tu sauras, quand tu sauras<br>Que je n'en veux à personne  
>Et que j'irai dominer la lumière<br>Dominer la lumière

_ Je voudrais te dire pourquoi tu es morte,  
>_ Mais comprendrait tu ?<br>_ Tu n'aurais pas dû m'aimer, tu serais encore en vie,  
>_ Mais je sais que là ou tu es, là ou je te retrouverais,<br>_ On s'aimera sans barrières, sans cauchemars,  
>_ Juste toi et moi.<p>

Mon espoir c'est de te revoir  
>J'ignore combien de temps je resterai<br>A voir les vents sur les champs  
>Et regarder partir les hirondelles<br>Qui se traînent dans le ciel.

_ J'ai une mission à accomplir ici,  
>_ Mais j'ai bien l'intention de te revoir mon amour.<br>_ Jess, ma Jess...  
>_ J'ai fait un rêve... un magnifique rêve,<br>_ Tu étais là, éblouissante dans cette lumière,  
>_ Peut-être se réalisera t-il...<p> 


	3. tu es là, mais demain

Tu es là, mais demain...

Juste un petit one-shot sur les sentiments de Sam a l'échéance du pacte de les paroles de "Who want to live forever" de Queen.  
>ATTENTION:Trés leger Wincest.<br>Cette fic se situe juste après l'épisode 315 de la saison 3 (Time is on my side )  
>Dean refuse l'offre qui lui donnerait l'éternité, et ainsi il n'irait pas en enfer.<br>Quelles sont les pensés de Sam à ce moment ou il voit la vie de Dean s'échapper.

Who want to live forever (Qui souhaite vivre éternellement)  
>- Tu aurais dû accepter son offre. Pour moi, pour toi, pour nous.<br>- L'éternité, oui ! Une vie ou jamais tu ne pourrais mourir.  
>- Toute une vie à mes côté. Mais...<p>

There's no time for us (Il n'y a pas de temps pour nous)  
>There's no place for us (Il n'y a pas d'espace pour nous)<br>What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us  
>(Quelle est cette chose qui construit nos rêves puis nous échappe)<br>- Demain tu vas mourir,  
>- Et je n'ai pas de temps,<br>- Pas assez de temps pour te dire...

Who wants to live forever?  
>Who want to live forever? (Qui souhaite vivre éternellement (x2)<br>- Comme tu m'as si bien dit:  
>- "Tu ne veux pas d'une éternité, si c'est pour te voir vieillir et mourir."<br>- Que c'est noble de ta part, mais on aurait pu trouver une solution.

There's no chance for us (Il n'y a pas d'issue pour nous)  
>It's all decided for us (Tout est décidé pour nous)<br>This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
>(Ce monde n'a qu'un seul moment doux conçu pour nous)<br>- Aucun échapatoir, aucune sortie, juste...  
>- C'est eux qui ont fixé les règles,<br>- Un an, juste an,  
>- Aujourd'hui, plus qu'une journée,<br>- Et demain...

Who wants to live forever?  
>Who wants to live forever? (Qui souhaite vivre éternellement (x2)<br>- Tu aurais dû accepter,  
>- Nous ne serions pas là, à attendre ta mort,<br>- Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas...

Who wants to live forever? (Qui ose aimer éternellement ?)  
>When love must die (Quand l'amour doit périr)<br>- L'Enfer peut bien te prendre, mon amour sera toujours,  
>- L'Enfer peut bien te prendre, je t'aimerais toujours, Mon frère,<br>- L'Enfer peut bien te prendre, te souviendras-tu de notre amour  
>- L'Enfer peut bien te prendre...<p>

But touch my tears with your lips (Mais touche mes larmes avec tes lèvres)  
>Touch my world with your fingertips (Touche mon monde du bout de tes doigts)<br>And we can have forever(Et nous pourrons obtenir l'éternité)  
>And we can love forever (Et nous pourrons aimer éternellement)<br>Forever is our today (L'éternité est notre quotidien)  
>- Je pleure en silence, je pleure seul,<br>-Que vais-je devenir sans toi, mon frère,  
>- Tu aurais dû accepter son offre, et je t'aurais suivi<br>- Notre amour aurait été éternel, Mon amour aurait été éternel.

Who wants to live forever?  
>Who wants to live forever? (Qui souhaite vivre éternellement (x2)<br>- Tu es parti, ton corps est là, dans mes bras,  
>- Mais toi, tu es parti,<br>- En fin de compte, tu as l'éternité,  
>- Mais une éternité de souffrance et de torture...<p>

Forever is our today (L'éternité est notre quotidien)  
>Who waits forever anyway ? (Qui attend l'éternité de toute manière?)<br>-Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes,  
>-Tes lèvres si douces et chaudes sont devenues froides,<br>- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, pas assez de temps,  
>- Pour te dire que je t'ai...<p> 


	4. Un amour Angélique

Voila mon nouveau one-shot.C'est un one-shot que l'on ma demandé d'é est assé court.  
>C'est la nuit ou Dean et Anna se retrouve tout les deux sur le siège arrière d'une voiture.<br>La dernière nuit de Anna,le dernier amour de Dean...

Un amour Angélique...

Assise sur le capot d'une voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage levé vers ce ciel qui l'appelle. Il la dévisagea un instant. Il la trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux tombant en cascade de chaque coté de son visage, ses cheveux couleur de feu qui faisait ressortir son teint si pâle. Il s'approche d'elle.  
>Elle le sent, derrière elle. Elle sent sont regard posé sur son dos. Elle aime son aura puissante, elle aime son odeur. Elle a vu l'expression de son visage quand elle lui a dit qui elle était. Il s'approche d'elle, le visage toujours levé vers les étoiles, un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines.<br>Mais ce qu'elle cherche ce soir, c'est bien plus que ça. Elle s'approche de lui, elle sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes... Elle espère qu'il comprend ce qu'elle désire...  
>Il répond à son baisé et la prend dans ses bras. Lui aussi a besoin de ça ce soir. Il a besoin de ses mains sur son corps, de sentir son souffle et ses soupirs sur son visage. Il veut juste lui appartenir avant qu'elle ne parte...<br>Entre deux baisés, ils se confient l'un à l'autre, de leurs doutes, de leur peurs, de ce qui les rongent. Ils se comprennent, se complètent.  
>Lui, le rescapé des Enfers sauvé par les Anges. Elle, Ange-Déchus banni du Paradis par Dieu. En perdant ses ailes, elle a connu tous les sentiments humains et ce soir, elle va connaitre le plus merveilleux de tous: L'amour...<br>Allongé sur le siège arrière d'une voiture, elle le chevauche. Posant ses mains brulantes sur son torse, elle aime sentir son corps se tendre sous ses caresses. Elle remonte ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et aperçoit cette marque de main. La main d'un Ange incrusté à jamais dans sa chair. Elle y appose sa propre main, le dévisage, se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la serre dans ses bras et inverse les rôles. Ce soir-là, il lui fit l'amour passionnément, amoureusement, comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. De ses ébats, il ne reste qu'une marque de main sur la vitre arrière de cette voiture.

Face aux Anges qui la veulent morte, elle lui donne un dernier baisé devant le regard jaloux de Castiel. Ce baisé lui laisse un goût amer, seule trace qui lui restera d'elle. Elle réussi à s'emparer de son essence vital porté au coup par Uriel, lance un dernier regard pour celui qui fut son amant d'un soir, ouvre cette petite fiole, avale son contenu et leur cris de fermer les yeux...  
>Elle a disparu. Il lève les yeux au ciel et entend son frère lui dire: "Elle doit être heureuse maintenant ?" Mais lui sait très bien qu'il n'en est rien. Cette vie d'Ange ne la rend pas heureuse. Un Ange ne ressent aucune émotion, il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Dieu. Mais il sait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Comme elle le lui a dit: sentir le froid, le chaud, la joie, la peur... l'amour... C'est ça être vivant ! Un Ange ne ressent rien !<br>Il ne l'oubliera pas. Et quelque part, grâce à elle, il peut enfin se confier à son frère. Il ne reste d'elle à présent que son prénom "Anna" et cette nuit passée ensemble !


	5. Souffrance

Petit one-shot sur une dispute entre les frères Winchester qui fera comprendre certaine chose a Dean sur le comportement de son frère.  
>Dans cette fic,Dean a dix neuf ans ans et Sam en a quinze.<br>Bonne lecture a tous et a toutes.

SOUFFRANCE...

Il était assis dans un vieux fauteuil face à une vieille télé, au milieu d'une vieille chambre aux murs jaunis. Tout était vieux dans cet endroit, un vieil hôtel où passé la nuit, où même les propriétaires étaient de vieux croulant. C'était son quotidien depuis quinze ans. En fait depuis qu'il avait six mois, il n'avait connu que ça. Vivre quelques jours ou quelques semaines dans de vieux hôtels miteux. Il jeta un regard à droite, vers son frère, allongé sur son lit les écouteurs de son walkman dans les oreilles, qui crachait du Metallica. Sam se demandait comment son frère avait pu supporter ça tout ce temps. Lui en avait marre, marre de cette vie de merde. Dean, lui, semblait prendre plaisir à vivre ainsi. Aucune attache, aucun ami, rien, juste lui, son père et son petit frère. Tout ceci semblait lui convenir. Mais Sam, lui, voyait ça tout autrement. Il en avait eu des amis, de deux jours, d'une semaine, d'un mois. Mais à chaque fois, c'était pareil, il fallait partir, pour ne jamais revenir. Ne jamais revoir les amis qu'il s'était fait. Il en avait assez, surtout que là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple fille qu'il oublierait, non c'était " la fille ",son tout premier amour. Et il partait ce soir pour une nouvelle ville, un nouveau monstre ou démon à combattre. Sam se foutait pas mal de tout ça. Lui, il voulait rester ici, avec elle.  
>_ Pffffuuuuuuuu...<br>Un millionième soupir sortit de sa bouche, et il reporta son regard sur son frère, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur les lèvres et battant la mesure de sa main sur le matelas. Sam se leva et éteignit la télé. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et avant de sortir, regarda son frère une dernière fois. Le soleil était haut et il faisait chaud. Une belle journée en somme.  
>Après s'être endormi avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Dean émergea d'une bonne sieste. Il était aux environs de cinq heures de l'après midi. Il s'étira et retira les écouteurs qui ne diffusaient plus de musique, la cassette étant au bout.<br>_ Hey Sammy... il est quelle heure ? Demanda Dean en se redressant comme personne ne lui répondait.  
>_ Sammy ? Sammy ? Appela Dean en se levant d'un bond<br>Il fit le tour de la chambre, regarda dans la salle de bain.  
>_ Merde Sammy, où tu t'es barré ? On se casse dans quelques heures... Putain ça veux dire que papa sera bientôt là ! Sammy, quand je t'aurais mis la main dessus, tu vas dérouiller !<br>Dean prit une arme, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber, puis sortit de la chambre. Il alla jusqu'à la réception et demanda au propriétaire s'il n'avait pas vu son petit frère passer. Le vieux lui répondit qu'il l'avait vu partir vers le centre commercial, pas loin de là. Dean le remercia et partit dans la direction indiquée. Arrivé au centre commercial, il regarda la grande bâtisse. Et comme fait exprès, ce jour-là, il y avait plein de monde.  
>_ Comment je vais faire pour le retrouver moi là-dedans. Marmonna Dean, fulminant de rage.<br>Sam avait toujours le don de disparaitre quand leur père rentrait, et c'était toujours Dean qui s'en prenait une à sa place.  
>_ Cette fois Sammy, je te jure que je vais te le faire payer !<br>Dean avait regardé partout dans tout le magasin, toutes les galeries marchandes aux alentours, aucune trace de son frère. Dean ne savait plus où chercher, quand il vit un des gars avec qui son frère avait sympathisé. Il alla le voir, on ne sait jamais il aurait pu être avec son frère aujourd'hui.  
>_ Hey, salut. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Dean le frère de Sam. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air détaché.<br>_ Ouais... Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? Lui demanda t-il tout en mâchouillant un chewing-gum brillamment.  
>_ Heu... T'aurais pas vu mon frère aujourd'hui par hasard ? Dean mit ses mains sur ses hanches.<br>_ Si... Il est allé voir Kim ! Puis il se mit dos à Dean, prêt à repartir.  
>Dean se dépêcha et se mit devant le jeune homme pour lui bloquer le passage.<br>_ Ok gamin ! Dit-moi qui est cette Kim, et où elle habite? Interrogea Dean avec un sourire forcé.  
>_ PFUUU... tes son frère et tu ne sais même pas que Sam sort avec une fille. Il a raison... T'es vraiment un con...<br>Alors comme ça, Sam le prenait pour un con, et de plus il le disait à ses potes. Ca n'allait vraiment pas se passer comme ça. Le garçon vit le visage de Dean s'assombrir à ses paroles.  
>_ Enfin tu sais... il n'a pas vraiment dit que tu étais un con. Il a seulement dit que tu ne t'intéressais pas à ce qu'il te disait c'est tout...<br>Il voyait le regard de Dean posé sur lui. Il n'avait plus la même expression que tout à l'heure. Le jeune garçon se disait qu'il fallait mieux lui dire où habitait Kim et se barrer en vitesse. Ce qu'il fit. Dean ne prit même pas la peine de remercier ce "petit con", qu'il était déjà parti en direction de la maison de Kim.  
>_ Je vais lui montrer moi si je suis un con... Putain Sammy, je te jure que je vais te...<br>Dean ne finit pas sa phrase. Sur sa droite, de l'autre côté de la route, se tenait son frère assis sur un banc. La tête baissée. Dean traversa la route en faisant attention quand même de ne pas se faire écraser comme une crêpe. Arrivé à hauteur de Sam, il était prêt à lui montrer ce qu'il pensait de sa petite promenade quand il vit les larmes dévaler les joues de Sam. Apparemment celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu. Dean se mit derrière Sam. Il s'avait que son frère ne voudrait pas qu'il sache qu'il l'a vu pleurer. Il fit alors comme s'il arrivait par derrière.  
>_ Enfin je te retrouve...<br>Quand Sam entendit la voix de son frère, il se dépêcha de s'essuyer le visage avec ses mains.  
>_ Putain Sammy... Ca fait au moins deux heures que je te cherche. Papa va arriver, faut rentrer sinon on va se faire tuer !<br>Sans répondre, ni prononcer une parole, Sam se leva du banc et prit la route de l'hôtel. Dean leva les bras.  
>_ Ba quoi ? Hey Sammy attend moi !<br>_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça OK... Mon nom, c'est Sam. S'exclama le cadet en tournant la tête vers son frère mais sans pour autant le regarder.  
>_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es de mauvais poil là ?<br>Dean accéléra la cadence pour se trouver à côté de Sam. Aucune réponse ne vint, rien, nada.  
>C'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils firent le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé, Sam s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Dean rangea ses affaires mais se jura de faire parler Sam avant que leur père ne revienne. Au bout de dix minutes bien tassées, Sam sortit de la salle de bains, et sans un regard pour son frère il se mit à ranger ses affaires.<br>_ Sam... qu'est ce que t'as ? Dean avait pris une voix plus souple. Il savait que plus il élèverait la voix et plus Sam s'enfermerait dans sa coquille.  
>_ Rien du tout. Répondit le jeune Winchester en rangeant ses affaires, tournant le dos à son frère.<br>_ C'est parce qu'on s'en va que tu fais la gueule ?  
>Toujours aucune réponse. Dean décida de lui dire qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il savait que Sam le prendrait mal, mais c'était le seul moyen de le faire parler. Ou plutôt gueuler.<br>_ Sam... Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Cela fit réagir le jeune garçon. Il se tourna et fit face à son frère.  
>_ Quoi... De quoi tu parles ?<br>_ Ne joue pas à ça sammy ! Je t'ai vu pleurer sur le banc tout à l'heure... Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Aucune réponse, Sam se contenta de baisser la tête... Putain Sammy ! Mais dit quelque chose, si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, je dois le savoir.  
>La réaction de Sam ne se fit pas attendre mais Dean ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si violente.<br>_ Oui, j'ai mal là. (En désignant son cœur) J'ai mal tout le temps, tous les jours. J'ai mal de ne pas avoir de maison, j'ai mal de ne pas avoir de copain d'enfance, j'ai mal de cette vie de merde... Mais surtout, j'ai mal de ne pas avoir connu maman... Chaque jour que Dieu fait, je me lève et je cherche une raison à ce qui nous arrive...  
>Sam avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il se foutait pas mal que son frère les voit. Quant à Dean, il savait que son frère détestait cette vie, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il la détestait à ce point.<br>_ Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que mon grand frère se foute pas mal de ce que je peux ressentir !  
>_ NON, c'est faux Sam...<br>Le cadet lui coupa la parole.  
>_ Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. La seule chose que tu sais dire, c'est "t'as pas fini de te plaindre Sammy !". Je t'ai dit hier que je ne voulais pas partir. Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'une fille, mais encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je... Je suis allé la voir aujourd'hui pour lui dire au revoir. Et... Et...<br>Sammy n'arrivait plus à parler, les sanglots avaient pris possession de sa gorge. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la vieille moquette de la chambre. Dean était là, incrédule. Sam avait raison, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'écouter vraiment, d'écouter son mal-être, sa solitude face à cette vie. Sammy était amoureux, et l'idée de partir et ne plus jamais la revoir lui brisait le cœur. Dean s'approcha de son frère, se mit à genoux face à lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
>_ Je suis désolé Sammy... Désolé d'être aussi con. J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû le savoir... Pardon p'tit frère... (Dean prit le visage de Sammy dans ses mains et le força à le regarder.) J'te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais là et je saurais t'écouter.<br>Puis il serra son petit frère dans ses bras.  
>Après avoir calmé son frère, celui-ci s'endormit dans son lit. Trois heures plus tard, John rentra et ils quittèrent cette ville aussitôt pour une autre chasse dans une autre ville. Et Dean se promit qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui touchait de prêt ou de loin à son petit frère serait sa priorité. Il ne voulait plus voir cette souffrance sur le visage de son Sammy. Plus jamais.<p> 


	6. Tout seul

Se one-shot se situe quelques mois après la mort de ne se remet pas de la mort de son père alors que Dean...Lui a l'air d' one-shot est accompagnier des paroles de la Chanson "DARK" du groupe Indochine.

Tout seul...

Sam était assis sur le siège passager de la Chevy, attendant son frère, qui était parti demander des renseignements à une hôtesse d'accueil pour une éventuelle chasse. Il Feuilletait le journal de son père quand son regard tomba sur une photo de celui-ci. Cinq mois, cinq long mois qu'il les avait quitté. Leur père était mort. Sam se rappelait ce moment comme si c'était hier. Il se souvint qu'il avait été effondré, mais il avait laissé cette peine s'évacuer. Par contre Dean, lui... Dean restait Dean. Pas de cris, pas de colère, pas de larmes. Rien. Sam avait pourtant essayé de le faire parler, de lui faire éclater cette rage qu'il gardait au fond de lui, mais rien. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était une magistrale droite de la part de son frère.  
>Des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête et il se mit à y penser, lorsque qu'une chanson passa à la radio. On avait l'impression que cette chanson avait été écrite pour eux.<p>

Je vous salue d'ici,  
>Le fruit de vos entrailles,<br>Bénissez-moi ma vie,  
>Et mon esprit ce soir,<br>Au nom du père et du fils sur la croix,  
>Pardonnez nos péchés,<br>A tous les 3...

Oh, oui, malgré toutes les vies qu'ils avaient sauvées, ils en avaient commis des péchés. Des vies innocentes possédées mortes lors de simple exorcismes. Ou alors des personnes qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à sauver à temps d'une mort certaine. Toutes ces vies innocentes pour une poignée de survivants.

Allongés par terre,  
>Et se laisser faire.<br>Caresser nos pensées,  
>Et purifier nos chairs,<br>Communier nos idées,  
>Et ne rien regretter.<br>Se faire prier,  
>Se faire aimer,<p>

Combien de fois avait-il pensé à tout abandonner, cesser de se battre pour une guerre perdue d'avance. Il avait pourtant essayé de fuir cette vie. Oui, auprès de Jessica, il avait aspiré à une vie paisible. Mais là encore son passé l'avait rattrapé.

Et devenir orphelin,  
>Bien avant le matin,<br>Se regarder enfin,  
>Et s'unir les mains.<p>

Ils avaient perdu leur mère très jeune, et aujourd'hui ils perdaient leur père. Ils étaient seuls, tout seul dans cette guerre ! A cet instant, il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou du moins sur cet aspect de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais connu si leur père avait été encore en vie.

Adorer, glorifier, se confesser,  
>Se faire prier,<br>Se faire aimer.

Alors j'ai prié pour lui, prié pour qu'il se dévoile enfin, qu'il laisse éclater toute cette colère, cette douleur, cette peine. Mais rien, Dean n'avait encore rien dit. Il était seul... Non,ils étaient seuls.

On est, tu sais seul à saigner...  
>On est, tu sais seul à s'aimer...<br>On est, tu sais seul à sauver...  
>On est, tu sais, tout seul, tu sais...<p>

La chanson était finie. Dean grimpa dans la Chevy a se moment, et vit son frère, une photo de leur père à la main et des larmes sur les joues.  
>_ Sam... Hey Sammy, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon vieux ? Demanda Dean inquiet de voir son frère pleurer.<br>Sam reposa la photo dans le journal de John, referma celui-ci et le posa sur ses genoux. Il essuya ses larmes de la main et posa son regard sur son frère. Et d'une voix douce et pleine de tristesse il lui dit:  
>_ Depuis que papa est mort, tu n'en a pas parler et je respecte ta décision, mais moi, je n'y arrive pas... Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien... Dean... Tu sais, maintenant on est... Tout seul...<br>Dean regardait Sam et y voyait tellement de douleur et de tristesse. La mort de leur père les avait bousillés. Dean porta son regard devant lui et commença à parler à Sam, de cette nuit, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de cette colère et de cette douleur. Sam écoutait son frère se confier à lui, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il découvrait, pour la première fois, la douleur de son frère d'avoir perdu leur père.  
>Oui c'est vrai, ils étaient seuls, mais ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux. La même guerre, la même peine, la même douleur les unissaient.<p> 


	7. Dernières pensées

Voici un petit one-shot écrit a la suite d'un coup de paroles de cette chanson ne m'apartienne pas,c'est une chanson du groupe "INDOCHINE'" ,"Le Lac".  
>Merci a ma Béta et amie Vivi de me donné son avis personnel sur mes de m'écouté,de me comprendre.<p>

DERNIERES PENSEES...

Dix ans, dix ans que tu m'as quitté. Dix ans que tu es mort, dix ans que ton âme repose enfin en paix. Dix ans que tu me manques. Dix ans que je te pleure, mon frère, mon sang.  
>Tu as joué ton rôle de grand frère protecteur jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ton dernier soupir. Je n'en valais pas la peine, c'est toi qui devrais être là pour ce dernier combat. Le dernier de mon existence. Ce soir je meurs, ce soir je te retrouve mon frère.<br>Ce pacte que tu as fait avec Castiel il y a dix ans, juste avant que tu ne quittes ton corps, tu l'as encore fait pour moi. Un pacte pour que j'expie mes fautes. Un pacte pour que les portes du paradis s'ouvrent pour la venue de mon âme. Ce soir, je combattrais pour toi avec respect et honneur.  
>Je ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur de cette terre une dernière fois. L'air est lourd et humide. Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pleuré. Les paroles d'une chanson me reviennent en mémoire. Je me rappelle de cette chanson. La première fois que j'ai pris ton "Bébé" après ta mort. Cette chanson qui allait très bien avec mon état d'esprit à ce moment et qui passait à la radio. Je l'ai écouté jusqu'au bout, et j'ai pleuré, oui j'ai pleuré comme un bébé. Si tu m'avais vu à ce moment là, tu m'aurais certainement appelé "Samantha" et aurait ri. La devant mes ennemis je souris et je chante haut et fort, j'espère que tu m'entends mon frère.<p>

_J'arrive au bord du lac, j'aimerais bien que tu sois là  
>_C'est juste un endroit à moi, j'aimerais bien que tu le vois<br>_ Avant la nuit, j'airais au paradis...  
>_Aujourd'hui le jour est arrivé...<br>_ Ou je vais tomber avec mes camarades...  
>_ Je me souviens de toi Même sous la mitraille<p>

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sens une petite pression. Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux, pas besoin je sais qui se poste à mes côtés.  
>Regarde-moi Dean, regarde-nous. Nous somme tous là. Nos amis, notre seule famille sont à mes côtés. Ils sont tous là, Bobby, Ellen, Jo et même Castiel est présent.<br>Je me souviens de ce combat il y a dix ans. Je me souviens qu'ils étaient tous là avec nous, comme aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de ce moment, je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu te battre avec rage. Je me suis dit waouh, "quel magnifique guerrier ". Et puis tu es tombé, Batman était mort.

_ Comme des Héros... Tout le monde saute...  
>_ Comme un héros... allez saute...<p>

Une main se glisse dans la mienne, un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que mes doigts se resserrent autour de cette main chaude et douce. De là où tu es, tu dois te demander comment c'est possible. Cela s'est fait comme ça, malgré notre différence d'âge nous nous sommes rapprochés. Elle m'a tendu la main et je l'ai saisi. Elle m'a apporté réconfort et douceur, mais aussi... l'amour... Je ne pensais plus revivre un sentiment comme celui là. Quand Jo l'a su, elle n'a rien dit. Elle a juste souri. Et toi qu'aurais-tu pensé ? Que ton petit frère puisse avoir une relation avec une femme qui pourrait être sa mère et qui plus est n'est autre que la mère de Jo ? Mais je l'aime, alors non je n'ai pas honte.

_ Tu veux me suivre au fond du lac  
>_ Tu veux me suivre alors suis moi comme des héros<br>_ Tout le monde saute...comme un héros, allez saute...  
>_ Tu veux nous suivre au fond des lacs<br>_ Tu veux nous suivre, alors suis moi...

Les dernières paroles traversent mes lèvres en un murmure. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je relève la tête vers ce ciel qui est prêt à s'enflammer. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel, des gouttes de pluies commence à tomber et se mélange à mes larmes. Je baisse mon visage et regarde mes compagnons d'armes et d'infortunes. Bobby a le regard triste mais déterminé, Jo a de la peur dans les yeux mais je sais qu'elle se battra jusqu'au bout. Cast, fidèle à lui-même, son visage inexpressif. Puis mon visage se tourne vers cette femme pour qui mon cœur flambe. Ellen, ma douce Ellen. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle me regarde, elle sait que ce baiser est un adieu. Ce soir le dernier des Winchester mourra au combat ! Nous avançons vers nos ennemis trop nombreux pour nous et j'entends ma douce Ellen prononcer:

_" Je te suivrait au fond du lac mon amour..."


	8. L'appel de nos corps

Ce one-shot a été écrit bien avant que le dernier épisode de la saison 4 est été ne m'en veuillier pas si certain évènement ne corréspond pas avec la sé...

L'appel de nos corps,

Après que son frère soit revenu des Enfer, après avoir tué Lilith et ainsi évité l'Apocalypse, et surtout, après avoir renvoyé Ruby au fin fond des profondeurs de la terre, Sam et Dean s'offrirent un repos bien mérité. Dean avait proposé à son frère une petite virée au soleil histoire de se détendre. Mais Sam avait refusé, il avait autre chose en tête. Dean était installé dans son lit, dans un de ces hôtels pourris qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Sam lui, trépignait, son téléphone en main. Cela faisait une semaine déjà qu'il énervait Dean au plus haut point.  
>_ Bon allez, appelle-la ! Elle ne va pas te bouffer... Au pire des cas tu te prends un beau râteau.<br>Sam se stoppa et lança un regard noir à son frère. Dean leva les bras au ciel.  
>_ Ba quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il te faut plus d'un an pour rappeler une fille. Je t'avais dit de l'épouser la première fois ! Rappela Dean en se relevant, tandis que Sam s'asseyait sur une des chaises de la chambre en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant.<br>_ Dean... On était sur une chasse, et puis... Je...  
>_ Oui je sais vieux ! T'avais encore Jess en tête. Mais ça fait trois ans maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. Et je pense que tu devrais rappeler cette fille. (Affirma Dean en levant le bras sur le téléphone que Sam tenait toujours en main, un sourcil levé.) Tu sais que je vais voir Jo ! Tu ne vas pas rester là tout seul à glander.<br>_ Oui... je sais Dean ! Jo, Jo, Jo, t'as plus que ce nom à la bouche.  
>_ Non, mais attend là ! (Dean était offusqué) Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, parce que monsieur n'a pas le courage d'appeler une nana !<br>_ Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon je l'appelle. Rétorqua Sam en levant les mains devant lui comme pour capituler.  
>_ Ha bah enfin... Ce n'est pas trop tôt !<br>Sam se leva et composa un numéro.  
>_ Ca sonne... allo, c'est Sam... Sam Winchester... Oui, bien et toi ? Oui, heu non en fait pour le moment on ne chasse plus, et je voulais... Vraiment ? (Sam s'était assis sur un des lit, le visage émerveillé par la conversation)... C'est fabuleux ça... Oui, Dean est avec moi... Elle te passe le bonjour...<br>_ Salut... Répondit Dean en voyant son frère parler de tout et de rien avec un franc sourire collé aux lèvres.  
>L'entendre bafouiller, rigoler comme un gamin, le voir rougir ou s'excuser, cela lui avait manqué de voir son frère enfin heureux. Au bout d'une demi-heure de conversation au téléphone, Sam raccrocha enfin. Il se tourna vers son frère toujours ce sourire aux lèvres qui ne s'effaçait plus depuis qu'elle avait décroché.<br>_ Dean, il faut que tu me déposes chez elle avant d'aller voir Jo. Elle m'attend, elle veut me voir !  
>_ Bah dit donc, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lui téléphoner, maintenant tu es pressé de te casser.<br>_ Dean... Tu sais très bien...  
>_ Oui je sais Sammy ! Allez, prépare tes fringues... Je te dépose chez ta dulcinée.<br>_ Pfuuuuuuu... (Levant les yeux au ciel) C'est Sam, et puis ce n'est pas ma dulcinée. Marmonna le cadet des Winchester en préparant tout de même ses affaires.  
>Dean savait très bien que son frère n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Depuis le jour où il a posé ses yeux sur elle, elle l'obsédait. Mais ça, Sam ne le dirait jamais. Trop fier !<br>Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils roulaient. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Sam resta assis dans la voiture à regarder la maison de l'autre côté de la route. Dean, les mains sur le volant, regardait tantôt Sam tantôt la maison. Il se demandait quand son petit frère allait se décider à sortir et aller frapper à la porte.  
>_ Bon tu comptes encore ruminer une semaine avant d'aller frapper à cette putain de porte ? Ou il faut que je te prenne par la main ? Demanda Dean en se tournant vers Sam, un bras sur le dessus de la banquette, l'autre main resté sur le volant.<br>_ Dean… (Levant les yeux en l'air) C'est bon deux minutes...  
>_ Tu sais Sammy ! Si elle t'a dit que tu pouvais venir je doute que ce soit pour te laisser sur le palier !<br>Sam soupira tout en triturant l'anse de son sac à dos posé à ses pieds. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la Chévy et se tourna vers son frère.  
>_ Bon allez, j'y vais...<br>_ Ouai. Bon je repasse te prendre dans deux jours. Mais sil y a un problème tu m'appelles !... Sammy tu as entendu ?  
>Sam était sorti de voiture, il referma la Chévy derrière lui et se pencha pour être au niveau de la vitre qui était ouverte.<br>_ Ouai, t'inquiète Dean... Bon allez, bonne route... Et dit bonjour à Jo pour moi ! Lança Sam en donnant une petite tape sur la carrosserie.  
>_ Ok... Allez, éclate toi bien ! (Tout en levant un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin à la Dean Winchester pendant que Sam se relevait) Et pas trop de folie de ton corps,Don Juan !<br>_Dean...En levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant.  
>Dean mit le contact, passa une vitesse, fit demi tour et partit non sans avoir fait un signe à son frère de la main. Quand à Sam, il gardait son regard posé sur la chévy jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air et traversa la route. Il ouvrit le petit portail blanc et le referma derrière lui. De chaque coté de l'allée, il y avait une belle pelouse bien verdoyante avec de petites pensées ci et là. Cela changeait vraiment de la grosse demeure dans laquelle elle avait vécu avec son père. Comme elle lui avait dit au téléphone, elle s'était installée dans une petite maison d'un quartier résidentiel. Elle si trouvait bien. Une fois devant la porte, Sam regarda à droite et à gauche, leva la tête en l'air, souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage et toqua deux fois. Il entendit au travers de la porte cette voix qu'il reconnaissait. Cette voix douce et sensuelle. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle était là, aussi belle que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sa chevelure brune coiffée d'une simple pince, laissait quelques mèches rebelles tomber le long de ses joues. Ses yeux sombres, espiègles et rieur en même temps et sa bouche toujours dessinée de ce rouge carmin qui lui allait à merveille lui avait manqué. Elle lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'il lui rendit. Elle recula pour le laisser entrer et referma derrière lui.<br>_ Bonjour Sam... Dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
>_ Bonjour... Sarah...<br>Sam avait les joues légèrement rosées. Il sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage de plus en plus. Elle avait toujours eu ce regard envoutant. Cette façon très sensuelle de pénétrer son regard le déstabilisait. Il regarda ailleurs en souriant, signe de sa timidité envers les filles.  
>_ Viens je t'en pris ne reste pas dans l'entrée ! Proposa-elle en le prenant par le bras et l'entrainant dans le salon.<br>Elle lui avait expliqué plus tôt au téléphone qu'elle était partie de chez son père pour vivre sa vie, et qu'il lui avait légué sa galerie d'art. Son père, s'étant remarié l'année d'avant, avait préféré partir en retraite et couler des jours heureux avec sa nouvelle épouse. Ce qui en avait réjouie Sarah, vu qu'elle le trouvait beaucoup trop protecteur envers elle. Quand Sam lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'à quelques heures de chez elle, elle n'avait pas hésité et lui avait demandé de venir la voir, histoire de passer le week-end entre amis, du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit au téléphone. Secrètement, elle espérait, tout comme Sam, qu'ils seraient plus que des amis.  
>_ Alors raconte-moi cette année à parcourir le pays, c'était comment ? Lui demanda Sarah en s'installant dans un fauteuil, tout en invitant Sam de la main à en faire de même.<br>_ Et bien... Heu... Morbide...  
>Sam lui avait répondu en baissant la tête et en se triturant les doigts. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter comment Dean était allé en Enfer et comment lui avait vécu cette douloureuse période. Ni comment il était tombé dans les bras d'une Démone pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Ni comment il avait failli devenir lui aussi pire que ses Démons qu'il chasse, et encore tant d'autres choses qu'il voulait oublier. Il releva la tête en plongeant son regard triste dans celui de Sarah. Elle y lut tant de douleur et de tristesse qu'elle s'en voulut tout de suite de lui avoir posé cette question. Néanmoins Sarah détourna la conversation ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.<br>_ Bien... (Tout en posant ses mains sur ses genoux) J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai préparé à manger pour un régiment.  
>Sarah se leva de son fauteuil et invita Sam à la table qu'elle avait dressé pour eux: deux assiettes l'une en face de l'autre accompagné d'un chandelier surplombé d'une bougie. Elle invita Sam à prendre place et commença à servir. Pendant le repas elle lui raconta son année passée à gérer la boutique que son père lui avait laissé, ainsi que sa vie de tous les jours. Après avoir dinés, elle l'invita dans le salon prendre un café. Elle mit un fond de musique, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Au bout d'un moment, le silence s'installa. Sam posa son regard sur celui de Sarah, si profond qu'il avait l'impression de s'y perdre. Ce regard qui l'avait hypnotisé la première fois qui l'avait vu. Après avoir passé une partie de l'après midi et la soirée à parler, ils voulaient plus. Plus que de simples paroles échangées, plus que de simples sourires ou de simples regards qui pourtant en disaient long. Sam se leva le premier suivi de Sarah. Il mit ses mains dans les poches comme s'il ne savait pas ou les mettre. Sarah se rapprocha de lui doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Elle posa ses mains sur les avant bras du jeune homme, leva son regard sur son visage à présent si prêt du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, comme ça lui avait manqué. Il lui avait manqué ! Alors elle se rapprocha doucement de ses lèvres et posa les siennes délicatement. D'abord hésitant, Sam finit par répondre à ce baiser tant attendu. Il retira ses mains de ses poches et encercla délicatement le visage de Sarah. Elle en profita pour poser ses mains sur son torse, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de ses pectoraux si bien dessinés sous sa chemise. Sam remonta une de ses mains et enleva la pince qui emprisonnait les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il jeta la pince au sol et engouffra sa main dans cette chevelure soyeuse à la senteur de miel et d'amande. Comment avait-il pu partir et ne jamais être revenu la voir ? Comment avait-il pu faire abstraction de ses sentiments qu'il avait à son égard ? Comment avait-il pu attendre tout ce temps pour la rappeler ? Maintenant qu'il était là devant cette merveilleuse jeune femme, il comprit ce sentiment de bien être quand il lui avait téléphoné. Sa voix douce et apaisante. Son sourire ravageur et ses yeux qui l'avaient fait fondre la première fois. Leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre se mouvant en une danse sensuelle. L'un appelant l'autre. Sarah déboutonna la chemise de Sam, passa ses mains de chaque coté et la fit glisser le long des bras du jeune homme. Elle sentait sa peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts fins. Sam était parcouru de frisson au contact des mains de Sarah sur sa peau nue. Il avait envie d'elle. Besoin de la sentir se fondre sur elle.<br>_ Sarah... J'ai envie de toi... Murmura le jeune homme en continuant à l'embrasser  
>_ Sam... Viens...<br>Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour passionnément, amoureusement, sensuellement, allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam se sentait bien, vivant, serein et surtout humain. Ce qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis sa pseudo-aventure avec Ruby. Il était heureux, oui c'était ça, heureux ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti ça ! Il se tourna vers Sarah, prit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, déposa un léger baiser et lui dit sans réfléchir, comme s'il l'avait su depuis toujours:  
>_ Je t'aime Sarah...<br>La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, lui sourit et lui rétorqua:  
>_ Et bien... Il tant a fallu du temps... Moi aussi, je t'aime Sam... En posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.<br>Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam reprit la route avec Dean le surlendemain comme c'était convenu. Il parcourait toujours le pays pour combattre les êtres démoniaques. Mais dès qu'il le pouvait il rendait visite à Sarah qui l'attendait toujours avec impatience. Quand à Sarah, elle avait récolté de belles factures de téléphone, mais cela ne la gênait pas,du moment qu'elle avait son fiancé au bout du fil tous les soirs.

FIN


	9. Rêve révélateur

Salut a tous et toutes,me revoila avec un nouveau one-shot.  
>Cela se passe quelques mois après la libération de Lucifer.<br>Merci a Superfloor pour sa corréction.

Rêve révélateur...,

Trois mois qu'il a fui, trois mois que je le cherche. Jusqu'a cet appel de Bobby il y a deux jours pour me dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé.  
>Je suis là, garé devant cette ruelle depuis maintenant vingt minutes, à le regarder, avachi sur le sol, une bouteille de whisky vidé au trois-quarts à la main. Il a l'allure d'un clochard, ses cheveux sont plus longs que la dernière fois et crasseux. Lui aussi est crasseux. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que ce jour là.<br>Son visage est recouvert de terre et de poussière. Lui qui a toujours été très à cheval sur la propreté, est devenu une décharge ambulante. Je soupire et me décide enfin à sortir de la Chévy, je traverse la route puis me dirige dans la ruelle. Je me place face à lui.  
>Il est assis dos au mur, un genoux replié et l'autre tendu, sa tête est baissée, son menton appuyé sur son torse. Il semble dormir mais il n'en est rien. Je m'accroupis et baisse ma tête sur le côté pour y apercevoir son visage. Il a les yeux à demi ouvert, cela doit faire un moment qu'il n'a pas eu une vrai nuit de sommeil, son teint est pâle ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux cernés.<br>Je pose ma main sur son épaule, aucune réaction.  
>_ Sam...Sammy...<br>Rien, il ne bouge pas, ne réagis pas. Alors je le secoue, toujours rien, aucune réaction. Il semble ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde. J'imagine bien ce qu'il ressent, je le connais mieux que lui même. Cette culpabilité qui le ronge d'avoir ouvert la porte des "Enfers" et d'avoir permis la libération de Lucifer.  
>Enfermé dans son mutisme, je me décide à le ramener à ma chambre d'hôtel. Pas facile de porter un poids mort.<br>Il se laisse littéralement faire. Je le traine comme je peux jusqu'à la voiture, le mets à mes côtés, direction l'hôtel. Pendant que je roule, je lui jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps.  
>Toujours les yeux à demi ouverts, sa tête glisse sur le côté pour se poser sur la vitre. J'entends un soupir franchir ses lèvres, je tourne la tête vers lui, il a fermé les yeux. Je crois bien qu'il s'est endormi.<br>Arrivé à l'hôtel, je suis obligé de le porter. Je l'allonge sur un des lits.  
>_ Sammy, à ton réveil je te fous sous la douche...Je te jure, tu fouettes vieux...<br>Je prend une des chaises et me mets face à lui. Je le regarde même s'il dort paisiblement, même si je sait que son sommeil ne sera qu'un petit répit. La culpabilité l'assaillira de nouveau à son réveil.  
>Malgré la colère qui me ronge à cause de ce qu'il a fait, ça reste mon frère, et il a besoin de moi. Il a voulu faire confiance à cette pute de Ruby, le résultat...Ses pouvoirs et ce sang de Démon ont pris le dessus sur sa personnalité. Et au final tout ce qu'on avait envisagé de faire pour éviter l'Apocalypse a échoué. La porte a été ouverte et Lucifer est libre.<br>En le regardant dormir je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pendant ces trois longs mois. A en juger par les fringues qu'il porte, les mêmes que le jour où il est parti, pas grand chose.  
>Je me rappelle de ce jour. Un matin comme un autre, je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre miteuse, seul, tout seul. Sam avait disparu en laissant toutes ses ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, nulle part. Au début j'avais donc cru qu'il s'était fait enlevé. Mais quand Bobby avait réussi à le joindre sur son portable et qu'il lui avait fait part de mon inquiétude, la seule chose qu'il lui avait dite c'était:<br>_"...Dis à Dean d'oublier qu'il a un frère...Sam Winchester n'existe plus..."  
>Fin de la communication. Il avait raccroché pour ne plus jamais répondre à ce foutu téléphone.<br>Comment en étions nous arrivé là ? Comment mon frère, le mec le plus censé que je connaisse sur cette Terre avait t-il pu faire confiance à cette salope de Démon ? Comment en était-il arrivé à boire son sang pour décupler ses foutus pouvoirs ? Ses putains de pouvoir.  
>Si Azazel ne lui avait pas fait boire de son sang, il ne les aurait jamais eu. Et aujourd'hui on n'en serait pas là ! Cette soif de vengeance qu'il avait envers Lilith lui avait fait perdre les pédales, au point de ne plus me faire confiance.<br>Mais malgré tout, malgré toutes ses erreurs et toutes les horreurs qu'on a pu se balancer à travers la tronche, il reste mon petit frère. Il a toujours été la prunelle de mes yeux, et malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, il restera toujours mon Sammy. Mais quand Missouri m'avait fait part de ses craintes au sujet de Sam, la peur m'avait gagnée. Il fallait à tout prix que je le retrouve. Missouri avait ressenti toute la colère et la haine que Sam avait envers lui même et elle avait redouté le pire. Sa totale déchéance qui le mènerait à sa perte. Pour moi il était inconcevable qu'il finisse par se donner la mort. Non, pas Sam.  
>Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur son corps endormi, il a l'air si serein quand il dort.<br>Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toutes ses responsabilités sur nos épaules ? Et à la moindre erreur, on ne nous le pardonne pas. Sam a fait une erreur et il en était conscient et au lieu de le soutenir, je l'ai littéralement rejeté. Je sens la fatigue me gagner mais je ne dois pas dormir.  
>Je sens les rayons du soleil caresser ma peau, je crois que j'ai dû m'assoupir. Ma nuque me fait un mal de chien et j'ai les fesses en compote. J'ouvre les yeux et là brusquement je m'en veux d'avoir fermé les yeux.<br>_ Sam...Sammy...  
>Sammy n'est plus dans son lit. Je me lève précipitamment, je regarde partout dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain. Personne.<br>_ Merde...Sammy où t'es encore passé ?  
>Je prend ma veste et mes clefs de voiture. J'ouvre la porte et sors sur le palier. Il est là, à côté de la porte, dos au mur, une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide.<br>Où est ce qu'il a trouvé cette bouteille ?  
>Je m'accroupis et le regarde. Il est comme la première fois que je l'ai trouvé, les yeux mi clos, son teint est pâle. Je me penche et le prends par le bras que je mets derrière ma nuque et le soulève en le maintenant par la taille. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aide un peu, son poids est moins pesant qu'hier quand je l'ai soulevé. Je le ramène à l'intérieur en fermant au passage la porte d'un coup de pied. Je le fais assoir sur l'un des lits et me positionne face à lui assis moi aussi sur un lit. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage. Je soupire bruyamment.<br>_ Sam...Sammy parle moi...Dit moi quelque chose, je t'en prie...  
>_ Sam est mort...Cette voix froide et grave. C'est bien la voix de mon frère mais elle semble dénuée de toutes émotions.<br>Je me mets à genoux face à lui, je lui prends le visage entre mes mains et le force à me regarder. Ses yeux, couleur noisette, pétillant d'habitude, ont laissé place à une couleur marron terne. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas, comme s'il était plongé dans un autre monde, une autre réalité.  
>_ Sammy je t'en prie c'est moi Dean...Sammy tu n'es pas mort...<br>Toujours aucune réaction, pas même un clignement d'œil. La colère me gagne. Une colère contre moi car si Sam est dans cette état, c'est en partie ma faute. Toutes ces horreurs que je lui ai dites, toute cette rancœur que j'avais, je lui ai littéralement craché au visage. Et cette phrase que je lui ai dite comme quoi il était devenu pire que ces monstres que l'on chasse, et que s'il franchissait cette porte alors il n'existait plus pour moi, tournait en boucle dans ma tête.  
>La rage et la douleur de le voir ainsi me prend les tripes, je ne peux pas le laisser se détruire comme ça. Mes mains se crispent sur son visage, j'approche le mien, déformé par la douleur d'avoir perdu mon frère à jamais.<br>Des larmes dévalent mes joues et des sanglots se forment dans ma gorge. Je pose mon front contre le sien et là comme un supplice je lui dit:  
>_ Sammy...Je t'en prie, reviens moi...Je t'en supplie p'tit frère, ne me laisse pas...J'te demande pardon frangin, mais s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas...Sammy...je t'aime...<br>Puis pris de sanglots mes mains passent sur ses épaules pour se poser à plat sur son dos. Mes poings se serrent, agrippant sa veste au passage. Ma tête posée sur son épaule, ma joue contre la sienne, je perçois un mouvement de sa part, mais n'y fait pas attention. Puis je sens ses bras se lever et passer autour de ma taille. Il rapproche son torse du mien, son front se pose sur mon épaule, puis dans un murmure j'entends cette voix un peu cassée, comme s'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé. Elle est pleine de souffrance.  
>_ Enfin... tu m'as...trouvé...Dean...Dean...Dean...Je t'aime Dean...Pardonne moi...<br>Je sens son corps s'affaisser sur mon épaule, ses bras se desserrer pour retomber sur ses cuisses. Je le secoue.  
>_ Sam...Sam...Sammy...<br>Je prends son visage dans mes mains, sa tête est lourde. Il a les yeux ouvert, son teint est livide. Il ne respire pas, il ne respire plus.  
>_ Sam...Sammy je t'en prie...NON...SAMMY...<p>

Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court et en sueur. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis allongé sur un des lits de cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Puis mon visage se tourne vers cette forme recroquevillée sur le divan face à la table basse les yeux fixés sur son portable, il est en vie, ici et avec moi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar, encore un de plus. Je le regarde, les yeux rivés sur son écran, puis les paroles de Missouri me revienne en tête:  
>_"...Dean ton frère culpabilise bien assez comme ça . Si tu t'obstines à le repousser de la sorte pour ce qu'il a fait tu le perdras, et ce pour toujours. C'est vrai il a fait confiance à un démon, il a ouvert la porte des Enfers et a libéré Lucifer mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs Dean, et toi aussi ça t'es arrivé. Pourtant Sam ne t'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Dean, ton frère sombre dans les méandres obscures et si tu ne l'aides pas, il ne reviendra pas..."<br>Dean fixa son frère, leur regard se croisèrent. Une énorme culpabilité se peignait sur le visage de Sam mais aussi de la honte et de la douleur. Le cadet détourna les yeux trop honteux pour regarder son frère en face. Dean le détailla, il avait beaucoup maigri déjà qu'il n'était pas bien gros avant. Son teint était pâle et de grosses cernes violacées se dessinaient sous ses yeux. S'en fut trop pour Dean de voir son frère se détruire ainsi. Il se leva d'un bond, se dirigea vers son frère, celui-ci sous le coup de la surprise se leva du divan. Il pensait à une nouvelle engueulade de la part de son aîné, il n'en fut rien. Dean attrapa Sam par les épaules et le prit dans ses bras à la grande surprise du cadet.  
>_ Sammy...Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire depuis bien longtemps...Tu es mon frère et tout le monde peut faire des erreurs...Je t'aime Sammy...<br>Le jeune homme assimila les paroles de son aîné. Il resta là les bras ballants, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean, posa son front sur son épaule et y déversa toute sa peine.  
>_ Ca va aller Sammy...Tu verras, on arrivera à surmonter tout ça...Toi et moi, comme avant...<p>

La bataille n'était pas gagnée et leur complicité allait mettre du temps à se reconstruire après toutes ces épreuves mais Dean était confiant, et il avait confiance en son frère. Il savait que Sam ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs et surtout, que leur amour l'un pour l'autre était bien plus fort que tout, même de l'Enfer...

FIN


	10. Sam par RubyRuby par Sam

Donc se sont les pensés de Sam par rapport a sa relation trés spéciale qu'il entretient avec Ruby... Et les pensés de Ruby par apport a les paroles de la chanson " Juste toi et moi " d'Indochine.

RUBY PAR SAM...

_ La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as sauvé la vie face à ses démons. Te rappelles-tu ? Je t'ai perçu comme une sorte d'ange gardien. Un Ange gardien d'une beauté divine. Et pourtant... Tu n'en étais pas un. Quand tu m'as appris que tu étais un Démon et que tu étais là pour m'aider à sauver mon frère, je n'y ai pas cru. Non, pas du tout. Et puis tu as prouvé tes intentions. Mais Dean, lui, refusait l'idée qu'un Démon puisse aider un humain.  
>Un Démon avec un coeur, c'est ce que tu es ! C'est ce que je suis prédestiné à devenir. Toi et moi, on est pareil. Même combat, même hargne, même douleur. Toi aussi tu as dû voir tes proches mourir sous tes yeux, ça se voit dans ton regard. Un Démon avec un coeur, c'est ce que j'ai pensé de toi ! Un Démon au service d'un humain, ça ferait bien rire Lucifer s'il savait.<p>

Oh comme des cygnes,  
>Comme toi et moi, comme des étoiles,<br>Nous resterons si pâles !  
>Oh comme les cygnes,<br>Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales,  
>On n'a rien fait de mal !<p>

_Quand Dean est mort, Lilith avait pris possession du corps dans lequel tu étais. Toi, tu avais atterri en Enfer. Même pour un Démon, l'Enfer est un Enfer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ou promis à Lilith pour en sortir. Mais tu y es arrivée. Je me rappelle cette journée où tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu avais pris possession du corps d'une secrétaire. Et quand je t'ai demandé de la laisser partir. Tu l'as fait sans broncher.

Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait,  
>Rester en vie, tout essayer,<br>Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noires,  
>Rester unis sans trop y croire.<p>

_Tu es revenue, plus déterminée que jamais. Cette nuit, nous avons fait l'amour, non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était sauvage, bestiale, juste deux corps qui se mouvaient. Et j'ai aimé ça. Oui, j'ai adoré. Depuis, nous combattons côte à côte. Tu m'as appris à me servir de mes pouvoirs. Même si j'avais promis à Dean de ne jamais m'en resservir. Nous survivons ensemble, nous nous soutenons, tu es devenu mon autre. Quand Dean est revenu, tu es partie. Et même si j'aime mon frère et que j'étais heureux de le revoir, je ressentais un manque, toi.

Nous sommes le signe  
>Que toi et moi comme le métal,<br>Nous resterons si mal.  
>Nous sommes le signe<br>Juste toi et moi notre arsenal,  
>On n'a rien d'anormal.<p>

_Alors j'ai bravé l'interdit. J'ai mentis à mon frère, pour toi. Pour te revoir et continuer ce que nous avions commencé. Retrouver ce corps "chaud et doux" comme tu aime le dire, cette chevelure brune qui descend sur tes reins ou j'engouffre mes doigts. Nous ne faisons rien de mal, n'est ce pas ? Tu es revenue pour moi, et moi, je suis avec toi.

Et on séduit dans l'univers,  
>D'oser les dragons et rester fiers,<br>Plonger nos corps dans les eaux noires,  
>Rêver nos vies sans trop y croire.<p>

_Cela fait presque un mois maintenant que Dean est revenu et il ne sait toujours pas ce que je fais et avec qui ! Braver l'interdit me procure une montée d'adrénaline qui me plait. Te faire l'amour me plait, même si pour ça, je dois défier Dieu en personne. Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas de l'amour, juste un besoin, un besoin de ta présence, de te sentir, de te toucher.

Mais si demain que l'on s'éloigne,  
>Que tu t'en ailles - trop loin -<br>Si je ne reviens pas alors jure le moi,  
>Tu me tueras !<p>

_Je reste là, à le regarder. Comment a t-il su ou nous trouver ? Comment a t-il su ce que nous faisions ? Il devient agressif envers toi. Je te vois l'attraper par le cou: "Ruby, non". Tu me regardes et tu le lâches. Je te demande de partir, ce que tu as fais, comme toujours, sans rien dire. J'essaie d'expliquer à Dean pourquoi nous sommes ici et ce que nous faisons. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Pactiser avec le Démon, voila ce qu'il croit, que tu me manipule pour que je sombre du coté démoniaque. Ce qu'il ne sait pas en revanche, c'est que je t'ai demandé une faveur: me tuer si je deviens un démon.

Juste toi et moi oh oh  
>Comme des étoiles oh oh<br>Qui se rejoignent oh oh  
>On se tuera oh oh<p>

_Si toi et moi, nous devenons des Démons sans pitié et sanguinaires, nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour y remédier. J'ai confiance en toi. Même si Dean ne comprend pas, je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage quand il n'était plus là. C'est toi qui m'as ramassé à la petite cuillère et tu ma réappris à vivre. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, ce que tu fais et ce que tu vas faire.

Oh comme des cygnes,  
>Comme toi et moi, comme les étoiles,<br>Nous resterons si pâles !  
>Oh comme les cygnes,<br>Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales,  
>On n'a rien fait de mal !<p>

_J'ai raconté notre histoire à Dean, ton histoire. Il m'a écouté et je lui ai tout dit, vraiment tout. Il sait qu'il te doit ma survie. Je n'ai plus de secret à garder pour moi. Plus de mensonges, plus de rencontres en cachette. Juste toi et moi une fois de plus dans un grand lit, une fois de plus je te fais l'amour. Je fais l'amour à un Démon. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera...Non jamais sa ne le saura.

Comme les étoiles,  
>Comme les étoiles,<br>Comme toi et moi,  
>Juste toi et moi ...<p>

_Un Démon et un humain, main dans la main, combattant les forces du mal ensemble. Un Démon au coeur tendre pour son compagnon d'infortune et de douleur,mais qui reste un Démon malgré tout se qui se passe entre nous.  
>Juste...Sam et Ruby,Comme tu aime a le dire...<p>

Toujours sur la chanson d'Indochine juste toi et moi.

SAM PAR RUBY...

J'ai entendu parler de toi en Enfer. Un humain destiné à devenir chef des armées de Lucifer. Quand je suis sortie de cette prison de souffrance et de torture, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, retrouver cet humain. Autrement dit, toi, Sam Winchester. Je t'ai épié pendant des jours sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Quand les Démons des sept péchés vous ont attaqué, ton frère était dans une posture où il ne pouvait pas te protéger. Alors je l'ai fait à sa place. Tu es resté là, à me regarder, te demandant d'où je sortais. Voila notre première rencontre. Quand tu as su ce que j'étais réellement, tu as pointé ce révolver sur moi. Tant de haine à ce moment dans ton regard.

Oh comme des cygnes,  
>Comme toi et moi, comme des étoiles,<br>Nous resterons si pâles !  
>Oh comme les cygnes,<br>Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales,  
>On n'a rien fait de mal !<p>

J'ai essayé, comme j'ai pu, de t'aider à sauver ton frère. Mais je n'étais pas là pour Dean, non, c'est toi que j'essayais de sauver. Lilith m'avait expulsé de ce corps pour en prendre possession. De nouveau, j'étais en Enfer. Punie d'avoir tenté de vaincre Lilith et de mettre allié à l'ennemis. Des tortures j'en ai subis, oui. Lilith a de l'imagination quand elle veut. Mais j'en suis sortie à nouveau. Et une fois de plus je t'ai cherché, épié, pour ne trouver qu'un homme brisé, anéantis par la douleur d'avoir perdu la seul personne qui comptait dans sa vie.

Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait,  
>Rester en vie, tout essayer,<br>Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noires,  
>Rester unis sans trop y croire.<p>

Si je suis revenu, c'est pour toi, uniquement pour toi. Mais tu ne voulais pas l'aide d'un Démon qui utilise des corps innocents. Alors j'ai trouvé celui-là, l'âme de cette femme était déjà loin de son corps. Je m'y sentais bien, je ne le partageais avec personne, j'étais seule. C'était doux et chaud. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, toi. Sentir tes doigts sur ce corps, gouter à tes lèvres si douces, te sentir en moi. Cette nuit-là, tu as été sauvage, bestiale et j'ai aimé ça. Quand ton frère est revenu tout a changé. Tu as changé. Mais tu revenais chaque nuit.

Nous sommes le signe  
>Que toi et moi comme le métal,<br>Nous resterons si mal.  
>Nous sommes le signe<br>Juste toi et moi notre arsenal,  
>On n'a rien d'anormal.<p>

Tu mentais à ton frère pour me rejoindre, mais je voyais cette peur dans tes yeux, qu'il ne découvre la vérité sur tes agissements. Tout comme j'avais peur que les Anges ne découvrent ma présence à tes côtés. On ne fait rien de mal, n'est ce pas ? Entre nous c'est une sorte d'alchimie, une relation fusionnelle qui s'est nouée au fil des mois. Je connais bien les sentiments humains. Mais celui que je ressens pour toi... Sam, je ne sais plus...

Et on séduit dans l'univers,  
>D'oser les dragons et rester fiers,<br>Plonger nos corps dans les eaux noires,  
>Rêver nos vies sans trop y croire.<p>

J'ai parfois le sentiment d'être une humaine à tes côtés, "Un Démon avec un coeur" comme tu le dis si bien quand tu te laisse aller dans mes bras. Plus rien ni personne existe dans ces moments là. Il ne reste que toi et moi. Je me fous de ce qui peut m'arriver, pourvu que je reste ici, dans tes bras. A ce moment, plus rien existe. Juste toi et moi... Juste Sam et Ruby...

Mais si demain que l'on s'éloigne,  
>Que tu t'en ailles - trop loin -<br>Si je ne reviens pas alors jure le moi,  
>Tu me tueras !<p>

Je ne sais pas comment il a su où nous trouver et ce que nous faisions. Mais ce regard qu'il me lance, tant de haine de dégout à mon égard. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il m'aurait probablement tué ou bien ce serait moi qui l'aurais tué. Tu me cris de le lâcher: "Ruby... non". Je te lance un regard noir. Tu me supplies silencieusement de lâcher ton frère, ce que je fais. Comme toujours, je fais ce que tu me demandes.

Juste toi et moi oh oh  
>Comme des étoiles oh oh<br>Qui se rejoignent oh oh  
>On se tuera oh oh<p>

Je sais ce que Dean pense de moi, tu n'a pas besoin de me le cacher. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un Démon, un de plus à éliminer, un Démon qui manipule son petit frère pour qu'il bascule de l'autre côté. S'il savait que tu m'as demandé de te tuer si tu basculais et vice-versa. S'il savait ce que nous faisons depuis des mois, ce que tu me fais...

Oh comme des cygnes,  
>Comme toi et moi, comme les étoiles,<br>Nous resterons si pâles !  
>Oh comme les cygnes,<br>Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales,  
>On n'a rien fait de mal !<p>

Bien à l'abri dans cette planque avec Anna, ton frère m'a remercié de ta survie, pas directement, mais je l'ai vu dans son regard. J'ai su alors que tu lui avais parlé de ces derniers mois sans lui, de cette relation étrange que nous entretenons toi et moi. Mais cette relation est malsaine. Ce n'est pas normal, ça ne sera jamais normal, car tu es un humain et moi... et moi Sam... Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

Comme les étoiles,  
>Comme les étoiles,<br>Comme toi et moi,  
>Juste toi et moi...<p>

Combien de temps ça va durer ? Combien de temps encore allons-nous nous retrouver dans le même lit ? Combien de temps allons nous faire semblant d'être juste un homme et une femme ? Combien de temps Sam ? Je veux juste être une femme quand tu me fais l'amour. Je veux juste que l'on soit Sam et Ruby encore un ce qu'un jour on pourra ?  
>Non, toi et moi, ce n'est qu'éphémère...<p> 


	11. Ruby's treason

Salut,me revoila avec un petit one-shot,assé court.  
>Il se situe a la fin du dernier épisode de la saison Moment ou Sam tue Lilith et que la porte des Enfer s'ouvre.<br>Les pensés de Ruby juste a ce moment la face a Sam.

Ruby's treason,

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il l'a fait. Il a réussi ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent. Lilith est morte, il l'a tué. La porte est sur le point de s'ouvrir. Lucifer, mon père, va être enfin libre. Je laisse éclater ma joie.  
>Il me regarde, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je lui dis. De la douleur se peint sur son visage. Il se prend la tête entre les mains quand il comprend enfin. Personne ne savait, pas même Alastair. J'aurais pu avoir un "Golden globe" tant ma prestation était bonne. Pauvre Démon en quête de rédemption qui aide un pauvre humain à éviter l'Apocalypse. S'il avait écouté son frère, rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu être possible.<br>Il me demande pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi sa famille ? Je lui réponds que ça devait être lui, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Tellement de douleur et de colère dans son regard. Il comprend à présent qu'il vient de tout perdre, mais surtout qu'il a perdu son frère à jamais. Il croyait tellement fort que son frère avait tort. Et pourtant Dean était dans le vrai depuis le début. Dean avait vu juste depuis le premier jour. Mais Sam voulait tant sauver son frère qu'il a foncé tête baissée dans mes filés. Je lui dis que tout n'est pas fini, qu'il peut continuer à mes côtés s'il le désire.  
>Il fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Il a cru œuvrer pour le bien jusqu'à présent. Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je ne lui ai pas menti, ce sont sur mes sentiments envers lui. Et je sais que ce qui lui fait le plus mal ce sont ses sentiments envers moi. Je sais qu'il en avait : sa façon de me regarder, de me toucher, de me faire l'amour après lui avoir tendu mon bras pour qu'il s'abreuve de mon sang. Je me souviens de ses mains sur ma peau, de cette chaleur. Tout ce flot de sentiments qui me submergeait. Il s'est mis son frère à dos, tous ses amis, pour rester à mes côtés tant il croyait à ce qu'il faisait. Pauvre Sammy ! Azazel avait vu juste, il savait que c'était lui l'élu, le seul qui pouvait ouvrir la porte à Lucifer.<br>Il est là, assis dos au pilier, à me regarder. Il m'écoute lui raconter comment j'ai été la plus fidèle à Lucifer, comment je l'ai manipulé, comment je l'ai aimé... Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, je les voie. Il m'écoute lui dire que mes sentiments pour lui sont vrais. La porte s'ouvre à la volé, Dean s'approche vers moi, mon couteau dans sa main. Je lui dis que c'est trop tard. Il me répond qu'il s'en fout. Je sens les mains de Sam me tenir par derrière pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je sens la lame qui s'enfonce dans mon abdomen. J'ai mal... Je ne pensais pas que ma mort serait si douloureuse. Je ne pensais pas que Sam prendrait part à mon exécution... Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu avoir tant d'amour pour un humain...


	12. Treason, abandonment, forgiveness

Salut,me revoila avec un nouvel one-shot!J'éspère qu'il vous plaira.  
>Il se situe juste après les évènements du dernier épisode de la saison 4.<p>

Treason, abandonment, forgiveness...

Assis derrière son volant, une bière à la main, il scrutait la cannette comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Sur le siège passager se trouvait un pack de bière. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de s'acheter un pack et de siroter tout seul dans sa caisse. Mais il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, non. Il voulait être tout seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. A tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à son frère, toute cette rancœur et cette rage, et surtout, à toute cette colère qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son cœur et qui avait éclaté sans qu'il ne prenne conscience de ses paroles. Il avait eu des paroles si blessantes qui allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait réellement. Sam ne lui pardonnera jamais ses paroles, non. Comment pourrait-il le pardonner après ce qu'il venait de lui balancer en pleine tronche.  
>_ Pffffffffffffff... Quelle merde!<br>Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et il sursauta à la vue de la personne qui s'y trouvait.  
>_ Putain Cas', tu ne peux pas prévenir... Arrête de faire ça, merde!<br>_ Dean... Le regard toujours impassible.  
>_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Ce n'est pas le bon moment là, fous moi la paix!<br>_ Je sais, mais Chuck veut te voir... il dit que c'est important.  
>Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux.<br>_ J'ai plus urgent en ce moment. Je dois retrouver Sam... Chuck attendra...  
>_C'est justement à propos de Sam qu'il veut te voir.<br>Dean tourna la tête vers l'ange, le regard dur et une expression d'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Est-ce que Chuck avait eu une vision de Sam, et si oui, pourquoi ?  
>_ Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Il lança un regard noir à l'ange, celui-ci ne cilla pas d'un cil.<br>Sans attendre de réponse, il mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur. Castiel n'était plus là. Surement est-il déjà avec Chuck.  
>Tout en se dirigeant vers la maison du prophète, Dean repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit à son frère.<p>

Flash back,

Sam était assis sur le sol dos au mur, la tête basse, la mâchoire en sang, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, et la pommette gauche rouge. Traces des coups que son frère venait de lui balancer. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était laissé faire. Il n'avait même pas cherché à esquiver les coups. Il s'en foutait, il se foutait de tout. Sauf des paroles que son frère lui balançait au visage. Dean était dans une telle colère et une telle rage. Sam venait d'avouer à son frère tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant que lui était en Enfer. L'acquisition de ses pouvoirs, les nuits qu'il avait passé avec Ruby, mais surtout, ce sang qu'il buvait pour décupler ses pouvoirs. Dean était rentré dans une colère, il n'avait pas laissé en placer une à son petit frère. Il avait frappé Sam une fois, puis une seconde puis une autre et une autre. Sam s'était laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et qu'il s'écroule à terre. Il s'était alors redressé et s'était assis dos au mur, écoutant les paroles de Dean. Au mieux il aurait préféré qu'il le tue que d'entendre ça.  
>_ Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Sam... Tu me dégoutes... Regarde-toi donc dans une glace. Tu es pire que ces démons que l'on chasse, tu t'abreuves de ce sang comme un vampire assoiffé... Que crois-tu que papa et maman pensent de toi, hein ?... A mon avis ils doivent être supers déçus de leur fils... Tu es devenu comme ce Démon qui a tué maman et Jessica... Pour ma part, mon petit frère est mort quand Jack la poignardé, toi tu n'es qu'une pâle réplique, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.<br>Après avoir déversé toute sa colère sur Sam, Dean prit ses clefs et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, laissant son frère seul.  
>Le cadet avait écouté son frère. Il avait bien entendu que pour Dean, il n'existait plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il pleura sans se retenir. Son frère le haïssait, pire son frère le voyait davantage comme un monstre.<br>_ Je te demande pardon Dean... Tu n'auras plus à me supporter davantage maintenant...

Fin du flash back.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui balance toutes ses horreurs. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il écoute sa colère plutôt que sa conscience. Arrivé devant la maison de Chuck, il respira un grand coup et sortit de la Chevy. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que le prophète avait ouvert. Il avait l'air nerveux.  
>_ Cas' m'a dit que tu voulais me voir à propos de Sam ?<br>Dean aussi était nerveux. Il avait surtout peur de savoir ce que Chuck avait à lui dire. Est-ce que Sam va basculer définitivement du mauvais côté ? Ou est-ce que Ruby et lui ont comploté quelque chose.  
>_ Oui... Heu... J'ai eu une vision... De Sam... Chuck se triturait les mains, et il suait à grosse gouttes.<br>_ Ha oui et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
>_ Je t'ai vu lui dire des choses... D'horribles choses... Chuck plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.<br>_ Ecoute, ce qui se passe avec mon frère ne te regarde pas, OK ! Dean tourna les talons et était prêt à partir.  
>_ Dean... Sam va mourir si tu ne l'aides pas... Chuck avait sorti cette phrase avec une voix que Dean n'avait encore jamais entendu. Froide et cinglante.<br>_ Quoi, Comment ça Sam va mourir si je ne l'aide pas ! J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il ne veut pas de mon aide, il...  
>_ Ha oui, tu appelles ça aider ton frère ? Hum... Lui foutre ton poing dans la gueule et lui balancer que c'est un monstre. Tu appelles ça l'aider...<br>_ Ecoute Chuck...  
>_ Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, ton frère va mourir... et ce n'est pas un démon, ni ses pouvoirs qui vont le tuer... La seule personne qui va tuer Sam, c'est Sam lui-même.<br>_ Quoi... (Dean écarquilla grand les yeux) Tu veux dire que Sam va se suicider ? Non, Sam ne ferait jamais ça, c'est...  
>_ Dean, les visions de Chuck ont toujours été justes... Toujours...<br>L'ange venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Dean voyait toute la sincérité dans les yeux de Cas'. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'ange d'un geste brusque... Son petit frère allait mourir par sa faute. Il voulait mourir par sa faute.  
>_ Je l'en empêcherait... Puis il sortit de la maison de Chuck, monta en voiture et mit le contact direction l'hôtel. Sur le trajet, il essaya de joindre son frère sur son téléphone. Rien, il tombait toujours sur la messagerie.<br>Arrivé sur le parking de l'hôtel, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il avait peur de rentrer, mais surtout, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et entra à la volée. Sam était étendu sur le sol, les yeux ouvert remplis de larmes. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, un poignard à ses côtés, les bras en sang. Dean courut vers son frère et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il regarda le corps de son Sam. Il s'était ouvert les veines. En se penchant d'avantage, l'aîné distingua les paroles de son frère... Il priait.  
>_ Sammy... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dean regarda tout autour de lui et trouva une chemise à lui sur le sol. Il la prit et en déchira des bouts pour en faire des garrots qu'il noua autour des bras de Sam. Il avait taillé ses bras à plusieurs endroits histoire de ne pas rater son coup. Tout son corps était en sueur et son teint avait pris une couleur cadavérique, voire cireux.<br>_ Sammy, eh mec... regarde-moi, c'est Dean... Tout en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras.  
>_ Dean... sa voix était presque inaudible et cassée.<br>_ Oui, c'est moi frangin... (Tout en prenant son téléphone et composant le numéro des Urgences) Il me faut une ambulance à l'hôtel...  
>Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam avait envoyé valdinguer le portable de celui-ci.<br>_ Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>_ Non, Dean... Laisse-moi... Partir...<br>_ NON, pas question... Tu vas rester avec moi, t'entends ?  
>_ Dean... Pardonne... Moi... Les larmes coulaient et se perdaient dans ses cheveux.<br>_ Non, Sammy... c'est moi qui te demande pardon... Dean n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elles dévalaient ses joues et tombaient sur le visage de son petit frère.  
>Sam tendit la main avec difficulté vers le visage de son frère et récupéra du bout des doigts une larme qui dévalait son si beau visage. Jamais il n'avait vu Dean dans un tel état.<br>_ Ne pleures pas... Dean... Dean...  
>_ Oui Sammy... Dans un sanglot.<br>_ Je... T'aime... Dean... Puis sa main retomba lourdement sur le sol.  
>_ Sam... Sammy... Il posa deux doigts sur sa carotide. Il y avait un pouls faible, mais un pouls quand même.<br>Dean se redressa avec le corps de Sam dans ses bras, et le transporta tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa voiture. Il avait bien l'intention de sauver son frère.

Il ouvra les yeux difficilement, mais les referma tout de suite tant la lumière était aveuglante. Il entendait le "bip" des capteurs qu'il avait sur son torse reliés à une machine qui relevait les battements de son cœur. Il sentait aussi la petite douleur que lui procurait l'aiguille de la perfusion plantée sur le dos de sa main, ainsi qu'une douleur plus aigue aux deux poignets. Donc il n'était pas mort. Puis il perçut ce son, cette respiration, il la reconnaitrait entre mille.  
>Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois pour qu'il s'habitue à la clarté. La chambre était dans les tons bleus très pâles. Le cadet tourna la tête sur la droite et vit Dean, la tête posée sur le lit, une de ses mains sous sa joue et l'autre emprisonnant la main de Sam. Il semblait dormir. Sam ne bougea pas mais soupira, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Dean. Il releva la tête et vit son frère la tête droite qui scrutait le plafond. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il avait dormi et surtout depuis quand son frère était réveillé. Il se redressa.<br>_ Hey, salut Sam... Comment tu te sens ?

Aucune réponse, Sam ne daignait même pas regarder son frère. Dean s'inquiéta du manque de réaction de son frère.  
>_ Sam... Sammy... Eh vieux, c'est Dean.<br>_ Je sais très bien qui tu es et où je suis ! La voix de Sam était faible et cassée, mais dénuer de toute émotion. Dean ne comprenait rien au comportement de son petit frère.  
>_ Dean... Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?<br>_ Quoi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
>_ Pourquoi Dean... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé crever en paix ?<br>Dean eut mal que son frère lui pose cette question. Sam avait vraiment eu envie d'en finir. Dean aurait préféré que son frère le frappe que de lui poser cette question.  
>_ Sam... Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses...<br>_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû me ramener et faire ce pacte stupide... Et tu aurais dû me laisser mourir dans cette chambre... Tu as raison... Sam est mort il y a bien longtemps.  
>Son regard était froid et dur. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il prenne tout ce qu'il lui dit au pied de la lettre.<br>_ Sam... Sammy... regarde-moi.  
>Au lieu de regarder son grand frère le cadet tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Dean se mit juste à côté de Sam et prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.<br>_ Sam... Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tu restes mon petit frère... Tu es ma famille, ma seule famille... Qu'importe ce qui coule dans tes veines, tu es mon sang... Je t'aime Sam... Ne me refais plus jamais ça, t'entends... Plus jamais... Ne me laisses pas tout seul... Ne t'en vas pas... On surmontera tout ça, toi et moi...  
>Il y avait tellement de douleur et de chagrin dans la voie de Dean, et surtout tellement de sincérité.<br>Sam avait écouté Dean et avait son regard plongé dans le sien. Tout en parlant, Dean avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Dean pleurait, il pleurait vraiment. Sam avança sa main près du visage de son frère et y récupéra une larme du bout des doigts.  
>_ Ne pleures pas Dean... Moi aussi je t'aime... Je ne partirais plus jamais...<br>Dean prit son frère dans ses bras. Sam passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déversa toute sa peine sur l'épaule de son frère. Cela allait être dur pour les frères Winchester, mais ils en ressortiront plus forts. Ce lien qui les unissait faisait leur force. Si ce lien venait à se briser, alors ils ne seraient plus rien l'un sans l'autre.


	13. Je suis lui

celui la j'ai fait beaucoup d'é ne suis pas une grande fan de Castiel et sa tout le monde le sait.  
>Et pourtant j'ai fait abstraction de cela pour vous écrire ce one-shot.<br>C'est un Castiel/Jimmy,sur les paroles de la chanson "Le grand soir" d'Indochine.

Je suis lui...

Je m'appelle Jimmy et un ange a pris possession de mon corps. Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourtant je la sens, cette chaleur divine au fond de mon cœur. Je me rappelle de certaines choses, de certaines paroles. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'a t-il choisi ? Il s'appelle Castiel et c'est un ange magnifique dont la foi en Dieu est inébranlable.

-Croix de bois, il est beau le grand soir  
>-Croix de froid, il est beau le hussard<br>-Croix de fer, je ne vois plus rien  
>-Croix d'hiver, je n'entends plus rien<p>

Je hurle, il m'avait promis que ma famille irait bien, mais mes appels restent sans réponses. Castiel est parti.  
>Cette douleur, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit le réceptacle de Castiel. Il faut qu'il me prenne, moi. Il faut qu'il me sauve. J'ai quitté ma famille pour lui, j'ai perdu ma famille pour lui. Il ne peut pas me laisser mourir. Castiel, aide-moi !<p>

-Hier on a tué juste un homme  
>-Il est tombé l'ancien enfant<br>-Et mes 20 ans sont morts ici  
>-Et mes 20 ans sont morts près de lui<p>

Je ressens sa douleur, pauvre Jimmy. Pourquoi faut-il que je lui impose une telle douleur. Je le vois agoniser à travers les yeux de sa fille. Pourquoi suis-je si attaché à lui ? J'ai l'impression de mourir avec lui. Toute cette souffrance, cette peur, Je les sens partout. Il transpire de peur à l'idée de mourir, à l'idée de ne plus avoir mon amour. Finalement, je retrouve son corps fort et chaud. Il me laisse le guider. Il ressent la douleur de mes blessures. Lui et moi ne faisons plus qu'un, il est moi et je suis lui. Je ressens ses doutes et ses peines face à tout ce qui nous entoure.

-Je tombe du ciel avec une vie nouvelle  
>-Un joli Noel où le monde fait semblant<br>-Croix de froid, je ne crois plus rien  
>-Croix d'hiver, je ne sens plus rien<br>-Ici on ne sait pas quel jour on vit

Parfois je ressens ce que peuvent ressentir les humains, mais je ne le montre pas, ou peu. Dieu est-il toujours parmi nous ? Nous a t-il vraiment abandonné ? Je suis un ange, je ne devrais pas me poser de questions, et pourtant. Il est absent, il ne se manifeste pas pour aider son troupeau. Zacharia ne cesse de répéter que Dieu est parti, qu'il a abandonné les humains. Je sais que c'est faux.

-En face de toi caché sous la terre  
>-Est-ce que ton cœur bat encore comme le mien<br>-Est-ce que ton corps se bat comme le mien  
>-Je viens du ciel avec une vie nouvelle<br>-Un joli Noel oublié des amants

Je m'appelle Castiel et je suis un ange. Je possède le corps de Jimmy. C'est un humain qui possède une très grande bonté et un amour infini pour notre père "Dieu". Mon cœur bat à l'unisson avec le sien. Nous ne faisons qu'un, un seul être. Il est moi et je suis lui...


	14. La lettre

Imaginons un instant que John auarit écrit une lettre a ses 'aurait-il pu y écrire .  
>Je reviens a mes premiers amour,écrire une fic sur les paroles d'une chanson,celle-ci est accompagnier des paroles de la chanson "La lettre de métal" d'Indochine.<br>ATTENTION: Ceci est une fic,je sait trés bien que John n'aurait jamais écrit une tel lettre,mais l'idée me plasait bien.

La lettre,

Mes chers enfants,

Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je ne voulais pas partir comme cela, je ne voulais pas vous laisser, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Un jour, quand vous serez père à votre tour, vous comprendrez mon geste. C'est la pire des choses qui puisse arriver à des parents : voir mourir ses enfants avant eux. Je ne pouvais concevoir que mon fils ainé ne se réveillerait jamais. Je ne pouvais concevoir que mon fils cadet se retrouve seul, sans son frère.

- Comme je vais bientôt partir, c'est à toi de me lire  
>- Une lettre écrite à moi en souvenir<br>- Car si je reste là-bas, si je ne reste pas en vie, tu ne te souviendras jamais de moi

Dean, je voudrais que tu prennes bien soin de ton frère. Que tu veilles sur lui, que tu sois un exemple et un guide. Ce n'est pas une vie que je voulais pour toi, et pourtant... Pourtant tu m'as suivi sans broncher, sans te plaindre. Je n'ai pas toujours été un bon exemple de père modèle. Pardonne-moi mon garçon, pardon pour cette vie de merde que je t'ai imposé.  
>Dean... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, je suis fier de toi. Si fier de ce que tu es devenu, de l'homme que tu es devenu. J'aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt, mais un Winchester reste un Winchester...<p>

- Le métal en Lorraine, nos corps fendus à la peine, je te léguerai toute ma haine  
>- car je ne veux pas mourir, ici on nous envoie à l'abattoir<br>- mais je ne veux pas trahir, que tu sois fier de moi

Sam... Sammy... Je te demande pardon pour toutes ces années de querelles. Toutes ses années où tu ne voulais que si peu de choses : avoir une vie normale, aller à l'école comme tout le monde et avoir des amis. Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi, mais je pensais bien faire. Si je ne voulais pas que tu ailles à stanford, ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas, c'est que j'avais peur. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que nous ne soyons pas là pour te venir en aide. Sammy, tu as toujours été le plus sensible d'entre nous, tu veux que je te dise, tu tiens ça de ta mère. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Mais je pense que tu as beaucoup hérité de mon caractère aussi... Une vraie tête de mule.

- Ne m'oublie pas mon enfant, mon enfant de moi, je ferai mon devoir pour toi  
>- comme je n'en reviendrai pas, toi tu me remplaceras, tu deviendras maréchal ou roi<p>

Mes fils, pardonnez-moi pour ce que j'ai fait... pour ce que je vous ai fait. Il y a tant de choses que je voulais vous dire, mais le temps m'est compté. Sachez juste que je vous aime très fort et que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je serais toujours présent. Je serais toujours prêt de vous. Je suis si fier de vous mes enfants, ne m'oubliez pas.

- Le métal en Lorraine, le sexe à la peine, je voudrais vous revoir  
>- encore une dernière fois, à ton père, tu sauras, jamais ne t'oubliera<br>- une dernière fois la guerre n'est pas faite pour toi.

Je ne sais pas si vous aurez connaissance un jour de cette lettre. Mais je voulais simplement vous dire que j'aurais tant aimé mettre ma fierté de côté et vous prendre dans mes bras et vous dire à quel point je suis fier de vous.  
>Je vous aime mes fils.<p>

Papa...


	15. A quel point je t'Aime

Salut tout le monde,après un bref coup de devrai'je dire un gros coup de cafard,il en est sortis de mon ésprit torturé un one-shot.  
>Attention ce one-shot est une fan de Dean et de Sam ne m'en vouler pas je vous en pris.<p>

Résumé de l'histoire: Sam est atteind d'un cancer en phase ne peux rien faire pour sauver son frère de l'agonie qu'il l'attend...A par si...

A quel point je t'aime...

Deux mois, deux mois qu'il sait qu'il est condamné...  
>Après ses migraines affreuses, son frère a voulu qu'il consulte un médecin. Pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre que de simples maux de tête. Après lui avoir fait passer tout une batterie d'examens, la cause de ses maux de tête est tombée : tumeur cérébrale en phase terminale. Sam n'a rien dit, il est resté là à écouter ce toubib lui dire comment son état allait se dégrader, comment la douleur serait insupportable, comment il allait sombrer dans un coma avant de s'éteindre. Mais pour Dean, ce n'était pas concevable, il était hors de question que son petit frère meurt d'une saleté de maladie. C'était un chasseur et il devait mourir comme un chasseur et non pas rongé par un putain de cancer. Deux mois qu'il vivait comme si demain ne viendrait jamais. Dean avait refusé de parler de la mort prochaine de Sam. Il lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une solution. Mais il n'y en a pas, et ça, Sam le sait bien. Allongé sur ce lit miteux, dans cette chambre miteuse, il est réveillé depuis un moment, il écoute sa respiration lente et douce. Il sait qu'il est en sécurité avec lui. Il l'a toujours protégé, il a toujours veillé sur lui. Après la conversation qu'il a eu la veille avec son frère, il lui a révélé son désir de mettre fin à ses jours, il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne voulait pas finir dans un lit d'hôpital… Il avait vu cette peur dans les yeux de son frère à ce moment. Dean lui a promis que ça n'arriverait pas, il lui a promis de toujours veiller sur lui, de prendre soin de lui, et qu'il restera avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Il se retourne pour que son visage soit face au sien. Il sait qu'il le protégera toujours du pire, mais il ne peut pas le protéger de la maladie. Il a tout perdu, sa mère, sa fiancée, son père... et Maddi... Tout ce qui lui reste c'est son frère, ce frère qu'il aime à en crever, mais jamais il ne lui dira, non ! Et bientôt il partira à son tour. Dean se retrouvera tout seul. Parfois il aimerait que tout s'arrête. Il aimerait être à nouveau ce petit garçon, ce petit Sammy innocent, et ignorant tout du côté sombre et démonique qui se cache dans le noir. Et parfois, il souhaiterait ne jamais être venu au monde, et très souvent... il aimerait mourir ! Il voudrait mourir avant qu'il ne change. Avant qu'il ne reconnaisse plus son propre frère. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans un coma froid et sombre. Son regard posé sur son visage, il le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait l'air si serein quand il dormait. Il n'avait pas cette ride qui lui barrait le front quand il est inquiet pour lui. Et cette promesse qu'il lui a faite, la tiendra t-il ? Toujours le regard posé sur le visage de son frère, il cale sa tête sur l'oreiller pour avoir son visage juste face à celui de son aîné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment bien regardé son frère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait aimé Jessica comme un fou pendant deux ans et il l'aimait encore, il avait aimé passionnément Maddison une nuit, mais son frère... Ca fait maintenant plus de 23 ans qu'il l'aime. C'est un amour unique, un amour fusionnel, un amour exclusif, un amour destructeur... A cet instant précis, allongé sur son lit, Sam réalise combien il aime son frère... Sam réalise que Dean est cet amour que tout être recherche toute sa vie. Et parfois certains ne le trouvent jamais. Sam ne le touchera jamais, ne l'embrassera jamais, non ce n'est pas ce genre d'amour. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, avec qui il veut être, pour qui il veut se battre, pour qui la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu est là, devant lui. Face à lui...<br>Sam réalise que malgré toutes ses douleurs, toutes ses peines, toutes ses souffrances, il est avec la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Une larme coule le long de sa joue et traverse l'arrête de son nez pour venir s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Il ferme les yeux un instant, tente de retenir les sanglots qui se forment dans sa gorge. Il respire un grand coup et expire lentement et doucement. Il réalise combien ces paroles ont dû être blessantes pour Dean. Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux et son regard plonge dans deux puits d'un vert émeraude. Dean était installé dans la même position que son frère, les yeux ouverts plantés dans ceux de Sam. Son regard est doux et tendre, cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner de regarder son frère ainsi. Et Sam non plus n'a pas l'air d'être gêné de pleurer devant son frère. Ils se fixent, tout deux un regard doux posé sur l'autre. Un mince sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Dean, un sourire qu'il ne garde que pour son frère. Un sourire empli d'amour et de promesse. Sam reste là à regarder son frère lui sourire, ce sourire qui lui donne la force de lui répondre ce qu'il ressent au détriment de se faire envoyer chier par son frère.  
>_ Je t'aime Dean... Je t'aime à en crever... Dean... J'ai peur... J'ai peur de souffrir... Je ne veux pas... mourir... Dean... Viens avec moi...<br>Comme une plainte, un dernier souhait. Sam réalise alors ce qu'il a demandé à son frère. Il réalise qu'il agit encore en égoïste. Demander une telle chose à son frère.  
>_ Dean... Laisse tomber... Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça... Puis il se tourne, dos à Dean.<br>Il entend le bruissement des draps et le lit qui grince quand son frère se lève. Il l'entend fouiller dans ses affaires. Sam ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas voir son frère passer devant lui pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il l'entend faire le tour de son lit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il sent ses draps se soulever. Il sent Dean se faufiler à ses côtés. Il se risque à ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Dean est face au sien. Toujours serein et si doux. Dean pose sa main sur la joue de son frère.  
>_ Sammy... Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime... Je t'ai toujours protégé... Et si tu n'es plus là, alors je ne sers plus à rien... Ma vie n'est rien sans toi... Tu es ma famille, tu es tout ce que j'ai... tu es tout ce que j'aime sur cette terre...<br>Pendant que Dean lui parle, Sam remarque l'objet en acier que Dean tient dans son autre main... Non, pas ça !  
>_ Dean, non (des sanglots dans la voix)... Pour toi la vie continue... Tu dois continuer à vivre pour moi... Tu dois...<br>_ Chuuuuuut Sammy (En prenant son frère dans les bras)... On va s'en aller toi et moi dans un endroit merveilleux. Un endroit où la douleur et la souffrance n'existe pas... Il n'y aura que toi et moi et on sera enfin heureux... tu verras, ce sera magnifique...  
>Sam passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean, celui-ci posa sa joue sur la joue de son petit frère tout en lui caressant les cheveux.<br>_ J'ai peur Dean... (Tout en pleurant).  
>_ N'aies pas peur Sam, je suis là... Je serais toujours là p'tit frère (Une larme roulant sur sa joue)... Je t'aime Sammy...<p>

Aux alentours d'un petit hôtel d'une vingtaine de chambre, on entendit deux déflagrations de revolver à un intervalle d'à peine une minute. Quand les secours sont arrivés sur place ils ont découvert deux hommes. Deux jeunes hommes enlacés dans le même lit. Un a reçu une balle dans le cœur et le second une balle dans la tête. En fouillant leurs affaires, les flics ont découvert qu'ils étaient frères, Sam Winchester 23 ans et Dean Winchester 27 ans. Le plus jeune, atteint d'une tumeur cérébrale en phase terminale, n'avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre. Au vu de la manière dont ils étaient enlacés, les autorités en ont conclu à un suicide collectif.  
>L'amour peut parfois vous sauver la vie, il peut être doux et tendre, méchant et cruel... Et parfois, dans de très rare cas... L'amour peut être si grand, si intense, fusionnel et passionné, qu'il en est destructeur...<p> 


	16. Still loving you

Salut tout le monde,alors voila,j'ai écrit un one-shot sur les paroles de la chanson " Still Loving you " de Scorpion d'ou j'ai pris le départ sa devait être une histoire asser sympa et au finale sa se fini par une histoire triste a chialer.  
>Humeur du moment...Donc se sont les sentiments d'un des Winchester face a l'amour qu'il portent a son frè vous laisse deviné qui il s'agit.<p>

Still Loving You (Je T'aime Encore)

_ Time, it needs time ( Du temps, il faut du temps )  
>_To win back your love again ( Pour reconquérir ton amour )<br>_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )  
>_Love, only love ( L'amour, seul l'amour )<br>_Can bring back your love someday ( Peut ramener ton amour un jour )  
>_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )<p>

Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors. La nuit est noire et glaciale comme ton cœur. Je pose mon regard sur toi, tu es allongé dans ce lit, tu ne m'as même pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Jamais ces maudits mots n'auraient dû traverser mes lèvres. Mais je ne pouvais plus les garder pour moi. Ils me tuaient petit à petit. Tous ces sentiments me détruisaient. Et maintenant c'est ton silence qui me tue.

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight ( Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai )  
>_To win back your love again ( Pour reconquérir ton amour )<br>_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )  
>_Love, only love ( L'amour, seul l'amour )<br>_Can break down the wall someday ( Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour )  
>_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )<p>

Tout avait commencé par une simple erreur de chambre. Un grand lit à la place de lits jumeaux. Nous étions obligés de dormir dans ce lit côte à côte. Au début tu as rechigné comme toujours. Tu n'es pas du genre à dormir dans un lit avec un mec, même ton propre frère. Et puis la fatigue a eu raison de toi, et surtout les courbatures de la dernière chasse. Tu as dormi comme un bébé, mais moi...  
>Moi j'étais heureux, heureux que tu sois juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Enfin je pouvais sentir ton odeur, ta chaleur. J'ai fini par m'endormir. Quand tu t'es réveillé, c'est mon front collé à ton torse que tu as trouvé. Tu as mis ça sur le compte du sommeil. J'ai posé mon front sur ton torse bien avant que je ne m'endorme. Et puis j'ai décidé de te révéler mon secret, ma faiblesse, tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi... Et maintenant...<p>

_If we'd go again ( Si toutefois nous recommencions )  
>_All the way from the start ( Toute notre histoire depuis le début )<br>_I would try to change ( J'essaierais de changer )  
>_The things that killed our love ( Les choses qui ont tué notre amour )<br>_Your pride has built a wall, so strong ( Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide )  
>_That I can't get through ( Que je ne peux pas passer à travers )<br>_Is there really no chance ( N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance )  
>_To start once again ( De recommencer )<p>

Je suis désolé de t'avoir avoué ma faiblesse. Désolé que tu le prennes comme ça. Mais au fond de moi je savais. Je savais que de ta part, je ne pourrais avoir plus. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu aurais compris que je puisse t'aimer ça ce point ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'entre nous ça aurait été différent ? Mon regard se pose sur toi et je distingue tes formes à travers le drap. Si tu savais à quel point tu me fais perdre la tête. A quel point j'envie toutes ces femmes qui ont le droit à ce regard et à tout ton amour. Quand je pense à ce regard que tu m'as lancé. Tant de dégout dans ce simple regard. Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait. J'aurais pourtant préféré que tu me rejettes, ou que tu me frappes. Mais non, tu n'as rien fait de tout cela. Tu m'as juste regardé avec un drôle d'air. Et puis tu as cessé de me regarder et de me parler depuis.

_I'm loving you ( Je t'aime )

Quatre jours, quatre jours que tu ne m'as pas dit un mot. Tu préfères parler à des inconnus que de parler à ton frère. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te dire ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais si mal. Tout cet amour qui a grandi en moi. Tout ce flot de sentiments que tu me procurais quand ton regard se posait sur moi. Tu n'as jamais rien vu, ou tu n'as jamais rien voulu voir. Quand je t'ai avoué mon amour pour toi, tu n'avais pas l'air surpris, mais ton regard dégouté a suffit. Même ton amour fraternelle a disparu, c'est pourtant tout ce qui me restait. Tu es mon frère, mon père, ma mère et...

_Try, baby try ( Essaie, bébé, essaie )  
>_To trust in my love again ( De croire encore en mon amour )<br>_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )  
>_Love, our love ( L'amour, notre amour )<br>_Just shouldn't be thrown away ( Ne devrait pas être jeté au loin )  
>_I will be there, I will be there ( Je serai là, je serai là )<p>

Cinq heures du matin et je ne dors toujours pas. Je suis toujours là, assis sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, le dos adossé au chambranle de la fenêtre, une jambe allongée sur le rebord et l'autre pendante. Mon regard se pose à l'extérieur. La pluie se déverse sur la vitre, l'orage gronde, le temps est triste et morose, tout comme mon cœur. Le jour se lève derrière les nuages, encore une journée où tu ne me verras pas, encore une journée où tu ne m'adresseras pas la parole. Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur mes joues. Mon cœur se meure à chaque nouvelle journée où tu t'éloignes de moi. Et un jour tu t'en iras loin de moi et de mon amour pesant. J'entends les froissements de tes draps, signe que tu vas te réveiller. Je devrais me faufiler dans mon lit et faire semblant de dormir comme ces derniers jours. Mais je ne le fais pas. Aujourd'hui je me fous de tout. Peu importe le regard haineux que tu me lanceras, peu importe que tu me vois chialer comme une mauviette. La vie ne peut plus rien m'apporter si tu n'es plus là.

_If we'd go again ( Si toutefois nous recommencions )  
>_All the way from the start ( Toute notre histoire depuis le début )<br>_I would try to change ( J'essaierais de changer )  
>_The things that killed our love ( Les choses qui ont tué notre amour )<br>_Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know ( Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais )  
>_What you've been through ( Ce que tu as enduré )<br>_You should give me a chance ( Tu devrais me donner une chance )  
>_This can't be the end ( Ca ne peut pas être la fin )<br>_I'm still loving you ( Je t'aime encore )  
>_I'm still loving you ( Je t'aime encore )<br>_I'm still loving you, I need your love ( Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour )  
>_I'm still loving you... ( Je t'aime encore... )<p>

Tu te redresses dans ton lit, et même si mon regard est posé sur l'extérieur de la fenêtre, je sens le tien se poser sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle. Arrêtes, je t'en prie, arrêtes de me regarder avec cet air de dégout. Mes larmes n'en finissent pas de couler. Je t'entends te lever de ton lit et t'avancer. Tu t'arrêtes juste à côté de moi. Même si je n'ai pas envie de voir ton regard, je détourne la tête et plante mes yeux dans les tiens. L'expression de ton regard a changé, plus de dégout, juste une profonde tristesse. Tu poses ta main sur ma joue, cette chaleur m'apaise. Tu me dis que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime, mais que ton amour de grand frère est toujours là, et que tu me protégeras toujours comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu m'offres alors ce sourire magnifique qui m'a toujours été destiné. Ton amour de grand frère me fait du bien, même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. Je laisse alors éclater ma douleur, et tu me prends dans tes bras, me consoles, me berces, Comme quand on était gosse. Mon front collé contre ton torse...


	17. My weakness

Petit one-shot sur les pensé de Dean face a son double et sur sa rencontre avec Sam/Lucifer.  
>Merci a ma Vivi pour sa corréction.<br>Et dans ma grande bonté je poste également deux autres ones-shot.

My weakness...

Cinq ans, il a dit 5 ans que je n'ai pas parlé à mon frère. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu le laisser comme ça ? Cinq longues années où Sam a dû me détester, me haïr, au point d'avoir dit oui à Lucifer. Cinq longues années où il a dû se poser tout un tas de questions. Et cet autre moi que j'ai découvert, comment ai-je pu devenir cet être froid et insensible ? Comment en cinq ans, j'ai pu devenir cet homme que je hais ? Est-ce que tout ceci est ma faute ? Peut-être que je devrais dire oui à Michael ? Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe. Ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux combattre. Et Cas', qu'est-il devenu ? Un humain, un Ange déchu, un junky ! Tout ça est-il de ma faute ? Zacharia a peut-être raison, mais...  
>Il est là, me tournant le dos, je vois son pied qui écrase la carotide de mon autre moi. Est-ce comme ça que je mourrais ? Est-ce mon frère qui me tuera ? Il se retourne... J'en ai le souffle coupé... Tout vêtu de blanc, il a l'air d'un ange. Il est magnifique. Comment un être si magnifique peut-il être si maléfique ?<br>Je me rappelle qu'une fois Sam m'avait raconté comment Lucifer avait été l'Ange le plus beau et le plus magnifique que Dieu ait crée.  
>Je l'écoute me raconter comment il est devenu le "Prince des Ténèbres", comment cet amour pour son père l'a conduit en Enfer. Je l'écoute me dire comment il en est arrivé à détester les humains, mais à aimer cette terre, "le plus beau travail que Dieu ait jamais fait".<br>Je l'écoute me dire que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne tuerait jamais mon frère. Il avait raison, il avait tellement raison. Jamais je ne pourrais tuer Sam, même possédé par le Diable.  
>"-J'ai gagné", "-à la fin, c'est moi qui gagne". Il a l'air si sûr de lui. Il est parti et il ne me reste plus que mes larmes.<br>Zacharia me supplie de laisser Michael prendre possession de mon corps et encore une fois, c'est un refus de ma part. Encore une fois, il me menace. Je me retrouve dans la seconde qui suit face à Cas'. Il est là, égal à lui-même. "-On avait rendez-vous" me dit-il. Je lui réponds de ne jamais changer, finalement, j'aime ce Cas' comme il est. Je prends mon portable et appelle le nom inscrit dans le répertoire. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.  
>Adossé à mon "Bébé", je l'attends. On s'est donné rendez-vous dans un petit chemin de terre pas loin de la ville. Je vois sa caisse, ou du moins celle qu'il a volé. Il sort. Il n'a pas changé. Et toujours cette expression : le même visage ravagé par le remord et les regrets. Je lui dis que j'avais tort, il m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Il me demande ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis, je lui réponds simplement que nous ne sommes que des humains. Il faut que nous restions de simples humains. Je pose mon regard dans le sien. Je sais qu'il a compris ce que je veux dire. Je sais qu'il est ma faiblesse, il sait que je suis la sienne. Et je sais qu'il fera tout pour rester un être humain !<p> 


	18. Juste une nuit

Accoudé au comptoir de se bar ou elle avait l'habitude de venir,Lola avait envie de faire des nouvelles connaissances se les nouvelles tête se font rare dans cette petite ausculta son verre vide prisonnier de ses long la clochette de la porte retentis

Deux jeune homme était entré,l'un plus grand que l'autre mais qui a l'aire plus le détail,ses cheveux sont un peu trop long,mais qui lui vont bien quand même,une peau pâle,des yeux un peu en amandes vert,elle le trouve très s'installe au comptoir le plus vieux,lui glisse quelque paroles,et se dirige vers un groupe de femmes plutôt dénudé.  
>Il commande une bière et regarde tout autour de sa droite une jeune femme,un verre vide a la main quand il croise son regard,et accroche celui-ci,Il détailla la jeune femme.<p>

Elle était brune,coiffé d'un carré plongeant assez cour sur la nuque,les yeux marrons foncé,elle avait un maquillage qui les mettait en valeur,un fard a paupière qui était entre le vert d'eau et le vert anis,sur-ligné d'un trait portais un débardeur noir et blanc a brettelles fine,un jean bleu nuit,qui épousait ses formes,et des Derby qui apparemment était n'avait pas l'air n'y trop maigre,n'y trop grosse,Sam la trouvais il détourna les yeux.  
>De son coté Lola le trouvais a son goût"Allez ma grande"<br>Elle se leva de son tabouret,et d'une démarche féline,et gracieuse,s'approcha de Sam.  
>_Bonsoir,puis je vous offrir un autre verre?Sam la regarda,un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres<br>_Avec plaisir lui rendit son sourire et s'installa sur le tabouret a coté de lui.  
>_Qu'est ce que vous prenez?<br>_Heu,je vais rester a la bière.  
>_Steve,s'il te plaît une bière et un Martini<br>Lola lui tendit sa main,  
>_Je m'appelle Lola.<br>_ répondit-il en lui serrant la main  
>_Alors,vous accoster souvent les hommes dans les sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam.<br>_Non en fait,je suis née ici et je connais tout le quand je vous est vu rentrer...vu que vous êtes un parfait inconnu,j'ai voulu faire vous gène.  
>_Non,pas du tout,au moins vous êtes directe;Avec un sourire sur les lèvres.J'aime ç en la regardant dans les yeux.<br>Lola sentis ses joues chauffer,ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de rougir,mais cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder,la rendais toute chose.  
>"On se calme ma cocotte!Il est beau gosse et ensuite?Tu vas faire quoi?Lui sauter dessus comme ça?"Fut les pensé de la jeune femme.<br>Après un cour silence,Sam repris la parole.  
>_Lola,c'est jolie comme nom.C'est quoi comme nom<br>_En fait Lola c'est le diminutif de Dolores.  
>_Hum,hum,très intéressant.<br>Ils s'était regarder et avait éclété de rire.  
>_Et vous,pourquoi Sam?<br>_En fait c'est Samuel,Et pourquoi je ne sais avait dit ça en levant les épaules.  
>_Votre mère,ou votre père ne vous a pas dit pourquoi il vous avaient appeler comme ça!<br>Sam regarda sa bouteille de bière un silence s'installa.  
>_Je suis désolé,cela ne me regarde pas.<br>_Non,non,c'est juste que,je n'est pas connu ma mère,elle est morte quand j'avait six mon père,ba,on avait pas se genre de discutions,vous voyer.  
>Sam plongea c'est yeux dans ceux de Lola,elle pouvais y lire une grande tristesse.<br>_Je vous demande pardon,je ne voulais pas vous faire pensé a des choses si douloureuse.  
>_Vous n'avez pas a vous excusez,vous ne pouviez pas savoir...Bon,qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie?Pour détendre l'atmosphère.<br>_Je travail dans une vieille entreprise de naturalisation,taxidermie,collection géologiques et entomologiques.  
>_C'est original.<br>_Et vous votre profession?  
>_Hum,Disons que je suis dans le privé.<br>_Laisser moi deviner,Détective...Sam hocha la tête,négatif...Chasseur de pointant du doigt.  
>_Oui quelque chose comme ça.<br>_Votre amis qui est rentrer avec vous,lui je veux bien croire qu'il soit chasseur de prime,mais vous.  
>_Qui Dean?C'est pas mon amis,c'est mon frè,on travail en penser vous que je ne pourrais pas faire ce métiers?<br>_Ba,honnêtement,vous-en avez pas l'allure,alors que votre frère...tout en se retournant pour regarder Dean...Il a le look,et en plus il a l'aire assez, bourrin et macho.  
>sam éclata de rire.<br>_Si il vous entendais,pourtant c'est lui le grand séducteur de ses en la fixant.  
>_Vraiment,il n'est pas mon un petit sourire<br>_Et c'est quoi votre genre,si je peux me vit la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui,son bras toucha le siens,il sentais son souffle sur sa joue,et avant de poser ses lèvres sur ceux de sam,elle lui dit:  
>_C'est vous mon elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Sam,tout en fermant les le sentis tresaillir,mais d'un coup le contact fut rompu.<br>Elle ouvris les yeux,Sam la regardait d'un air désolé.  
>_pardon,je ne peux pas faire ça,ce n'est pas votre faute,c'est juste que...<br>elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir,elle se leva,fouilla dans ses poches,et déposa quelque billet sur le comptoir.  
>_Non,c'est pas grave,je ne vous plaît pas,ne vous inquiéter pas,j'ai l'habitude...Sa voix tremblais,comme si elle allait pleurer...Au revoir Sam.<br>Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortis.  
>"Non,mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ma grande?Tes stupide,comment un type aussi séduisant pourrait s'intéresser a une fille comme toi?En plus tu te met dans des état pas possible pour un type que tu ne connais même pathétique."<br>Lola était a présent dehors,elle se dirigeais vers sa voiture,quand une main attrapa son bras et la était la devant elle,il paraissait très grand a coté de ses un mètre cinquante se juchaient du regard.  
>_Je suis désolé,vous me plaisez je n'est pas l'habitude de vivre une aventure d'un soir,car il n'y aura rien de plus,vous comprenez.<br>Pour toute réponse,la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds,posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et l'embrassa,le baiser fut doux et sensuel.  
>Sam rompis le baiser,prit la jeune femme par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel...<p>

Sam ouvris la porte de sa chambre qu'il partageais avec son frère,s'écarta pour laisser Lola entrer la premiè de refermer la porte,il n'oublia pas de mettre le petit papier ou était inscrit "Ne pas déranger"pour faire comprendre a Dean de ne surtout pas y avait deux lit placer l'un a coté de l'autre une table de chevet entre,une table contre le mur ainsi que deux porte dans le fond qui devait certainement être la sale de bain,celon la jeune -ci,se retourna vers sa veste qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une des chaises.  
>_Puis je me servir de la salle de bain?<br>Tout en l'invitant de la main,Sam lui répondit:  
>_Mais,vas-y fait comme chez toi.<br>Elle le remercia d'un petit signe de tête,et s'enferma dans la salle de a Sam,il retira lui aussi sa veste et ses chaussures,pris une chaise,et s'asseya dessus en attendant que la jeune femme ne sorte.  
>De son coté,Lola,retira également ses Derby,se regarda dans la glace<br>_Juste une nuit.  
>Remonta sa poitrine,respira un bon coup,et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain.<br>Il était la assis les bras sur ses cuisses,il releva la tête quand il entendis la porte s' avait retiré ses grosses chaussures,elle avança vers Sam,une démarche féline et sensuel,il releva son torse quand elle fus a sa déposa une de ses mains sur le haut du crane de Sam et y engouffras ses long doigts dans sa ferma les yeux et apprécia cette douce posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, son front sur la poitrine de Lola,et respira son odeur,Il sentais son parfum,une pointe de patchoulis,et,une touche de chocolat,qui donnais un mélange aphrodisiaque.  
>Sam releva la tête,croisa le regard de cette inconnu qu'il tenait dans ses bras,Lola se pencha sur ses lèvres,et déposa les siennes long et langoureux baiser,qui se transforma en baiser avait remonter ses mains en passant lentement sur les fesses rebondit de Lola,puis sur ses rein,pour finalement se frayer un chemin sous son dé peau était si douce,cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus toucher un corps chaud contre ses doigts,contre son corps,l'exitation,le désir,cela lui avait manquer.<br>Lola se pressa contre se corps musclé, se mis a califourchon sur les cuisse de Sam,passa ses bras autour de son coup,pressa son bassin contre le sien.  
>Enivrer,par l'exitation,Sam posa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme,la souleva en même temps que lui se levait,marcha jusqu'au lit et déposa sa belle dessus,tout en continuant a l' allongea Lola sur le dos,la contempla,elle était tellement belle,ses pommette rougis par le désir,ses yeux pétillant,elle lui s'allongea sur elle tout en se tenant sur un bras pour ne pas l'écraser de son écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse y passer ses hanches,puis,il se remis a explorer sa bouche,il descendais sur son cou,pour remonter au creux de son oreille,captura le lobe de soupirais de désir,puis d'un coup,il bascula sur le dos,tout en la maintenant,elle se retrouva a califourchon sur entrepris de lui ôter son débardeur,tout en sensualité,il lui fit lever les bras,Lola remarqua que les mains de Sam qui glissais de ses bras a ses poignet était ferme et se retrouva les bras en l'air,pendant que lui,lui enlevais son débardeur,doucement lentement en faisant glisser ses doigt sur ses flan,elle tréssailli sous ses caressses,pour enfin se retrouver en se pencha de nouveau sur les lèvres de Sam,l'embrassa et demanda l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue,se qu'il lui que leur langues faisait leur balai,Lola avait déboutonner la chemise de Sam,et rejoignis son débardeur au sol.<br>Après des baiser passionnée,le reste de leurs vêtements éparpillé au sol,tout deux nu,Sam au dessus de laissa ses lèvres,déposa de doux baiser mouillé dans son cou,sur sa clavicule,s'arrêta sur un de ses tétons durcis,et entrepris de le torturé un peu,tandis que l'autre était prisonnier de la main de mot n'avait été échanger depuis,juste des soupirs et des Sam eu fini de torturer le téton de la jeune femme,il descendit plus bas,toujours plus lui attrapa le visage et le fit remonter jusqu'a son visage.L'embrassa,et d'un coup de hanche se retrouva a califourchon sur caressa son torse et descendit sa celle-ci sous ses fesses,et attrapa le sexe tendu de Sam,Elle commença un lent va et soupirais sous ses bout d'un moment,elle s'arrêta,Sam protesta,elle se leva du lit,sam la regardais,il se demandais se qu'il n'allait vit la jeune femme fouiller dans une poche de son jean et en sortis un petit sachet qu'elle ouvris,il remarqua que c'était un pré se repositionna sur Sam,s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres,et déroula le préservatif sur le sexe de repris ses lent caressait le dos de la jeune femme,il avait envie qu'elle vienne, la pris par les hanches et bascula de se regardaient,Sam se mit en position,pris son sexe entre ses doigt et l'introduisit dans celui de ci se cambra,et,un soupir s'échappa de ses lè bougea les hanches,il ne quittait plus du regard,leurs respiration devint plus rapide,leur mouvements aussi,il bougeais a l'unisson,puis Sam mit sa tête dans le creux du coup a Lola,celle-ci posa sa joues sur les cheveux de sam,leur petit cris de jouissance,leur soupirs,leurs caressses,plus rien ne comptait a par cette instant jouie une dernière fois dans les bras de Lola,se retira,et se laissa retomber a ses coté.Il tourna la tête vers elle,lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux,se leva alla dans la salle de bain,pour en lever le préservatif souiller et se nettoyer un peu.  
>Il revint au bout de cinq minutes,elle était la,endormis,dans le draps qu'elle avait remonter sur son corps nu,elle était vraiment se faufila a coté d'elle,la pris dans ses bras et s'endormit.<p>

Le matin se levais,sam,dormais sur le ventre les mains sous l'oreiller,il sentais les rayon du soleil sur son visage,mais il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux,mais les ouvris quand même,il faisait face au murs,il releva la tête,et la tourna de l'autre coté la ou dormais cette belle inconnu avec qui il avait passer une agréable place était vide,a la place d'un corps,un petit bout de papier,il le pris et y lu,"juste une nuit".Rien de plus,pas un numéro de téléphone,pas un nom de famille,juste ses trois souris,une nuit magnifique,avec une femme se rappellerais juste de son regard et de son prénom:  
>_Lola...<p>

Fin


	19. Mauvaises pulsions

Mauvaise pulsions...

Salut a tous et ceci est un one-shot qui ne plaira pas du tout au fan de Dean!C'est pourquoi j'ai pris les devant et suis partis loin,trés,trés loin d' fait je ne suis déjà plus sur cette planète.

Nous découvrons dans cette fic,comment Dean peut-être un vrai fumier parfois,même si il s'en rend compte,des fois il est trop que Sam et Dean on un lien trés fort qui les unies.  
>ATTENTION:CETTE FIC CONTIENT DU LANGUAGE A CARACTERE SEXUELLE,LES PLUS JEUNES PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN MERCI...<p>

Dans cette fic Sam est un lycéen,donc je vous laisse le choix de l'âge que vous voudrez bien lui donner ainsi qu'a Dean...  
>Bonne lécture a tous et toutes et ne m'en voulez pas,se n'est qu'une fic,n'est ce pas ma Vivi...<p>

Ps:Ne tuer pas l'auteur please...

Allongé les bras en croix, le souffle court, je suis là à me demander comment on en est arrivé là. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je ne sais plus ! Pourtant les faits sont là. Comment ai-je pu faire ça à mon frère ? Bordel !  
>_ Dean... Elle me regarde et je sens à l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle aussi culpabilise, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.<br>_ Merde... c'est tout ce que je réponds.  
>Je me relève et prends mes vêtements, les enfile à la hâte sans un regard pour elle. De son coté, elle en fait de même. Elle me jette un regard qui veut dire "alors que fait-on maintenant ?".<br>_ Dean, qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire ?... Je ne pourrais pas le regarder et lui dire que tout va bien après ce qu'on vient de faire.  
>Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. " Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je dise à mon frère. Merde, merde, merde "...<br>_ Je ne sais pas... Que veux-tu que je lui dise hein ? "Hey salut p'tit frère je t'ai pas dit mais je viens de coucher avec ta copine" ! Putain, merde, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...  
>Elle s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mon torse. Elle a ce regard, celui d'une fille amoureuse, mais moi je ne l'aime pas, non. J'ai juste répondu à une pulsion sexuelle, et il a fallu que ce soit avec la petite amie de mon frère.<br>_ Dean, il faut qu'on lui dise... Je t'aime Dean... et c'est avec toi que je veux être, pas avec lui...  
>"Quoi mais qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte, c'est la petite amie de mon frère. Elle est censée l'aimer lui pas moi !"<br>Et alors pendant que j'entends cette fille me déblatérer ses conneries: qu'elle s'est juste trompée de frangin, je me comporte en vrai salopard. Je lui attrape les poignets, la regarde dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton ferme et cassant:  
>_ Ha oui, bah moi je ne t'aime pas. J'avais juste envie de baiser tu vois, et tu en avais autant envie que moi... Mais le plus dramatique dans cette histoire ce n'est pas de savoir si tu m'aimes ou pas, c'est que Sam lui est raide dingue de toi, tu comprends ? Mon petit frère est fou amoureux de toi et qu'est-ce que moi je fais, je baise sa petite amie. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que l'on vient de faire...<br>Elle dégagea ses poignets brutalement, les larmes dévalant ses joues. La colère s'empare d'elle et dans un accès de rage sa main vient s'écraser sur ma joue. Celle-ci fut si forte que ma tête fut déportée sur le côté. J'ai sentit comme un léger picotement, mais ce n'était rien à la douleur que je ressentait au plus profond de moi. La douleur de faire souffrir mon Sammy quand je lui dirait ce que j'ai fait. Car j'ai bien l'intention de le lui dire.  
>Elle récupéra sa veste et son sac et partit précipitamment de la chambre d'hôtel que moi, Sam et mon père occupaient depuis maintenant deux mois que mon père était sur une chasse difficile. Sam en avait profité pour s'inscrire au lycée et y poursuivre ses études. C'est dans ce même lycée qu'il a fait la connaissance de la belle Sandy. Son premier coup de foudre, son premier me souvient quand Sam est rentré du lycée, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Qu'il ma révélé ses sentiments pour la jolie Sandy. Sentiment apparemment partagé par Sandy, mais qui s'avéra tout autre quand elle a fait ma connaissance. Depuis elle me fait des avances,dès que Sam a le dos tourné. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle me fait des avances,j'ai toujours refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.J'ai pourtant eu envie de tout dire à Sam, lui dire que sa petite amie me fait du gringue, mais Sam a l'air tellement amoureux que je n'en a pas eu le courage. Et puis en début d'après-midi, alors que Sam est au lycée, quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte de chambre .J'ai ouvert et trouvé Sandy sur le pas de la porte.<br>_ Sam n'est pas encore rentré !sur un ton glacé sans la laisser entrer.  
>Sandy ne ma pas répondu et se fraye un chemin pour entrer dans la pièce sans y être invitée. Je soupire et ferme la porte puis je me suis tourné vers elle.<br>_ Ce n'est pas Samuel que je suis venue voir, mais toi... Dean... me Lance Sandy en posant son sac, et en retirant sa veste.  
>_ Pfuuuuuuuu... Sandy qu'est-ce que tu veux, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne...<br>_ Oui, je sais, tu ne veux pas faire de mal à ton frère... Tu me l'as déjà dit... (Elle s'approche de moi et me plaque ses mains sur mon torse)... Mais je vois bien que tu en as autant envie que moi... d'une voix douce et sensuelle.  
>_ Écoutes, je...<br>Je n'est pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Sandy dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et pose une de ses mains sous ma chemise. Le contact de sa main chaude sur ma peau me procure a se moment des frissons. Puis Sandy fait glisser son autre main jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. L'esprit brouillé par ce flot de sensation,j'écoute cette petite voix dans ma tête plutôt que ma conscience. Je lui est fait l'amour sur le sol de cette chambre que je partage avec mon frère. Sans me préoccuper de Sam.  
>Perdu dans mes pensées et surtout perdu dans ma culpabilité, je n'entend pas mon frère rentrer.<br>_ Salut Dean, alors quoi de neuf ?  
>_ Heu... Hum... Salut Sammy... Bah comme tu vois, rien de beau.<br>Je me leve. Je ne sait pas où me mettre et surtout je ne regarde pas mon frère depuis qu'il a mis un pied dans la chambre. Sam pose son sac de cours sur son lit, prend deux-trois affaires et se dirige vers la salle de bain.  
>_ Je vais prendre une douche et après je vais voir Sandy, elle doit m'attendre...<br>_ Heu... Sammy... en me tournant vers la porte de la salle de bains trop tard car Sam s'y est engouffré et a fermé la porte.  
>Je soupire .<br>_"...C'est juste un répit mon pote. Putain de merde, comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ça ? "  
>Je tourne en rond dans la chambre comme un lion en cage. Je connaît mon frère. Aussi calme et posé qu'il soit, je sait que Sam va me coller son point dans la gueule, voir peut-être un coup de boule. Mais ce qui me fait peur , ce n'est pas de m'en prendre plein la gueule par Sam, non c'est que Sam ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, voir même ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Je ne peux me résoudre à ce que mon frère me haïsse. Je ne le supporterait m'assoie sur mon lit face à la porte de la salle de bains. Je regarde ma montre: cinq minutes que j'attends que Sam sorte, et J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures. Je soupirait bruyamment et baissa ma tête. Au bout de dix minutes, j'entends le verrou de la salle de bains et la porte s'ouvrir. Je me lève d'un bond. Je voie Sam s'activer autour de moi, je le voie mettre ses chaussures et sa montre. Il faut que je lui dise, et maintenant.<br>_ Sam... en lui prenant le bras... Sammy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important...  
>Sam me regarde dans les yeux. Cette expression qu'il voie sur mon visage lui est encore inconnue. De la peur, mais aussi de la culpabilité doit y être peintes.<br>_ Dean... qu'est ce qu'il ya ?  
>Je lâche le bras de Sam quand je voit que j'ai toute son attention.<br>_ Sammy, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir avant !  
>Je m'assoit face à Sam qui en fait de même. Sam me regarde ,je suis nerveux et n'ose pas le regarder en face.<br>_ Dean... Hey Dean... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? en posant une de ses mains sur mon genou.  
>_ Sammy... J'ai... Je...<br>Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux et relève la tête, plonge mon regard dans le sien:  
>_ Sam, j'ai couché avec Sandy cet après-midi dans cette chambre...<br>Je voit Sam changer de couleur, ses pommettes rosées deviennent pâles et son expression angoissée qu'il avait jusqu'à présent laisse place à de l'incompréhension puis passe par la colère, voir même à la haine.  
>_ Tu peux répéter, je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris !<br>Je me lève et fait les cents pas, puis je me tourne de nouveau vers Sam.  
>_ J'ai couché avec Sandy, ta Sandy... Sammy...<br>_ Non... Ferme-la... Comment as-tu pu faire ça... Comment as-tu pu ME faire ça ?  
>_ Sammy, je... Je marmonne en essayant de m'approcher de mon frère. Il fait un pas en arrière.<br>_ Ne dis rien... Je t'en prie, ne dis rien... N'essaies même pas de me sortir une excuse... J'aime cette fille, je l'aime comme un fou, et toi tu couches avec elle !  
>_ Sam, je...<br>_ Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre... Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole... Plus jamais... Tu n'es plus mon frère... ( S'exclame Sam sous le coup de la colère. Je le voit les larmes aux bords des yeux )... Je me casse, rester dans la même pièce que toi m'étouffe.  
>Il prend sa veste et claque la porte derrière lui sans même un regard pour moi. Je reste là, sans bouger. Je sait pourtant que mon petit frère aime cette fille mais je ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.<br>Trois heures, trois longues heures que Sam a claqué la porte. Je tourne en rond dans la chambre. Je prend la décision d'aller le chercher quand le téléphone de la chambre a sonné.Je regarde le téléphone et regarde la porte d'entrée et me résigne à décrocher le combiner.  
>_ Dean... C'est Sandy.<br>_ Qu'est-ce tu veux ? d'un ton froid. Je l'entend renifler mais je m'en fou pas mal.  
>_ Sam est passé... Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais... Et que ça c'était fait comme ça sans...<br>_ Ha oui... Est-ce que tu lui as dit que cela fait deux semaines que tu me fais du rentre dedans ? Tu lui as dit que tu étais avec lui juste pour te rapprocher de moi ? A cause de toi, je viens de perdre la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux, alors ton amour tu peux bien te le foutre où je pense !  
>_ Dean... A présent, elle se met sangloter au bout du fil.<br>Je lui raccroche au nez. Je prend ma veste prêt à partir à la recherche de mon frère quand celui-ci ouvre la porte. Il tient à peine sur ses jambes et a le regard vitreux. Je le regarde et m'aperçoit que Sam est complètement bourré. Mais je suis heureux de le voir, même soûl. Sam referme la porte et vacille. Je le retient mais Sam me repousse brutalement.  
>_ Fous moi la paix... Je n'ai pas besoin de toi... Il se tenait à la table.<br>_ Sam... Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider, tu tiens à peine debout... Sammy ce met à rire, un rire de dément, un rire de soûlard.  
>_ Oui bien sûr !... Comme tu m'as aidé avec Sandy ? "T'inquiète pas Sammy ton grand frère sera toujours là pour toi " On voit ça, oui... Tu parles d'un grand frère.( Je le voit se traîner jusqu'à son lit et si assoir ).<br>_ Sam, Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas prémédité. Ca s'est fait comme ça ! Tu peux m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait parce que je le mérite, ça oui ! Mais ne me déteste pas... Sammy...  
>Je me suis assis face à Sam, le regard baissé. Sam releve ses yeux sur moi, j'était vraiment désolé pour ce que j'avait fait.<br>_ J'ai vu Sandy... Elle m'a dit que cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi... Deux semaines à faire semblant... Et moi comme un con, je n'ai rien vu... Sam se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux.  
>_ Sam... J'ai voulu t'en parler, je te jure j'ai voulu te le dire... mais quand tu la regardais, il y avait cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux, je n'ai pas osé. Je me triture les doigts tout en gardant la tête baissé.<br>_ Tu aurais du me le dire Dean, je l'aimais, et je l'aime encore... Mais apparemment c'est de toi qu'elle est amoureuse...  
>Je remue la tête de droite a gauche.<br>_ Ecoute Sammy... (Tout en gardant la tête baissé)... Ce qui s'est passé... PFFUUUU ( Je soupire ) Ce n'était pour moi que sexuel, je n'ai aucun sentiments pour elle...  
>Je me risque à lever la tête. Je n'est pas le temps de réagir, le poing droit de Sam vient s'écraser sur ma joue. Sous le coup de l'impact, j'ai l'impression que ma tête a volé.<br>_ Ha putain, la vache... Sam se tenait la main... Je crois que je me suis pété les doigts...  
>_ Ha putain... t'as une de ses droites mon gars... ( Je me tient la mâchoire, puis je reporte mon regard sur mon frère )... Tu te sens mieux ?<br>_ Ouai, ça va beaucoup mieux ! On c'est regardé et on a éclaté de rire en même temps.  
>_ Dean... Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... Tu es mon frère et tu le resteras... Sam me regarde, une pointe de gêne dans la voix.<br>_ Non Sammy, c'est à moi de m'excuser... je lui tend la main , Il me la serre et Sam toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool,me prend par les épaules et me serre dans ses bras. Je suis d'abord surpris puis redonne l'étreinte à mon frère.  
>Après avoir fait la paix, Sam c'est allongé sur son lit et c'est endormit aussitôt. Quand a moi, je me suis couché et me suis tourné du côté de Sam. Je le regarde dormir , il a l'air si paisible et si serein. On dirait un ange. Sam et moi somme comme les deux doigts de la main, et ce soir, j'ai failli perdre cette partie de moi. j'ai failli perdre la seule personne qui me donne envie de me lever le matin, tout ça pour une fille. Je me dit à ce moment que je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver dans une telle situation. A choisir, je préfére mon petit frère a une nana...<p> 


End file.
